Eyes Down
by Anne Starlock
Summary: When Blaine transfers to a new school, McKinley High, he never expected to meet a group of misfits who want to help him survive public school. He also never expected to fall for a boy with pink hair, lots of piercings, a bad ass attitude, and gorgeous eyes. Skank!Kurt AU
1. Chapter 1

Blaine walked through the halls of his new school, McKinley High, trying to find his first class. People were bumping up against him left and right and he honestly had no idea where he was going. Blaine had transferred to McKinley, just before his junior year, at the "request" of his parents; he really had no say in the matter. So when his father had told him that public school would "do you some good," and "help you grow a back bone before going out into the real world," and "stop you from wasting your time singing and dancing," Blaine was less than excited. His relationship with his parents had always been strained, ever since he came out, and he tried his best to not upset them, so off to public school he went.

He had been optimistic at first, thinking that it would be a new experience, an adventure, and it might not be as bad as he intentionally thought, but at the moment he was standing in the middle of a deserted and unfamiliar hallway, class having started a few minutes ago. He stared at the piece of paper in his hand, listing his classes, and wondered how he should go about trying to find where he was supposed to be. He wandered down the hallways some more until he found himself in front of his assigned locker, that he had planned to find later when he wasn't rushing to his class. Since he was late anyway, he figured he could at least unload some of his books.

He struggled with the lock for a few seconds, and when he got it open, stared unloading his books. When he was just about finished, he noticed a figure to his right. He looked over, and at the end of the hallway there was a guy leaning up against the lockers, smoking. He was tall and lean, with pink streaks in his hair and dark clothing that was ripped in a few places. He had quite a bit of jewelry on, from all kinds of different piercings to some necklaces, and quite a few rings. He was wearing heavy boots and—oh, now he was looking at Blaine. They locked eyes, and Blaine was overcome with the beauty of the eyes of the mysterious boy. A small smirk appeared on the other boy's face, and he gave Blaine a little salute.

"Hey!" Blaine's head whipped to the other end of the hallway where a teacher was marching angrily down the hallway toward Blaine. He was balding and stocky and his clothes didn't come close to matching. He turned back to look at the pink haired boy, but he was gone. After a momentarily feeling of disappointment, he turned back to the teacher, convinced that once he explained his situation he would not be in any trouble.

"Why are you out of pocket?!" the teacher practically yelled in Blaine's face.

"I—I'm sorry Sir I—"

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" the teacher cut him off. "All students are supposed to be in class right now. No exceptions! Detention!" the teacher started writing on a slip of paper before Blaine could protest.

"Please Sir, I—"

"Ah ah ah, want to make it two?" He was cut off again. Blaine lowered his head, "No Sir."

"Good," the teacher tore off the slip and handed it over to Blaine, "Now, get to class." And with that, the teacher brushed past Blaine down the rest of the hallway, in the direction of where the pink haired boy had been standing only minutes ago.

* * *

The rest of the day did not go much better. Blaine received another detention slip when he finally found his first class, since fifteen minutes was "too long to be lost", according to his teacher. He made it through his first few classes relatively unnoticed, accept for a few taunts for the way he was dressed. He looked for a group to sit with at lunch, but ended up sitting by himself, since none of the other tables looked particularly inviting. He got another detention before the day was up for throwing paper in class, when it was really the group of jocks that seemed to sit behind him in every single class he had. He was framed for the paper throwing. Honestly.

Needless to say, by the end of the day, Blaine was not in the best of moods. His first day of school and he already had three days of detention lined up. Things were never like this at Dalton. He was liked by all the teachers, and pretty much all of the students, and he was a model student. He had certainly never gotten detention before. But, regardless, he headed to the room that was designated for his afterschool confinement.

He walked into a room that was twice the size of a classroom, completely white walls, and tables and chairs that were more or less scattered throughout the room. Blaine was the first one there, besides the teacher that had given him his first detention.

"Well well well, decided to show up huh? Take a seat." the teacher scowled across the room from where he was sitting. Blaine sat at a table as far away from the teacher as possible, he got the feeling that the teacher wasn't his biggest fan. Blaine unpacked a few of his books then looked around the room some more.

The one small chalkboard sat behind the desk that baldy sat behind. _Mr. Johnson_ was written on the board in sloppy handwriting; at least now Blaine had a name to address him by. Next to the board was a poster that read, "_If you are going down a wrong path, choose a new direction and turn your life around"_. Blaine scoffed at how the poster was supposed to be inspirational but seemed to be more degrading. Mr. Johnson heard the scoff and immediately turned his attention to Blaine.

"Something funny, boy?" he said in a harsh tone.

"No sir." Blaine replied turning back to his things in front of him.

"Well, just start studying. Hopefully your fellow detention buddies will decide to grace us with their presence."

Blaine sat writing an essay he had been assigned for another five minutes before two more people walked in. One was a tall asian boy, and the other was a smaller asian girl. They were both dressed in almost all black and were carrying satchels that looked completely full. They walked in and dropped their detention slips on Johnson's desk without a word and went to sit in a far corner of the room by themselves. Once they sat down they didn't unpack any of their things, just sat there, not doing anything.

A few minutes later two more people came in. One was a large black girl and the other was a boy in a wheelchair with glasses. They both came in laughing and talking loudly. As soon as they came in Mr. Johnson stood up from his desk.

"Hey! You are in detention! No talking!" He yelled at them. Yelling seemed to be his favorite thing to do.

"Sorry Mr. J," the girl apologized while still giggling. The two walked over to the desk and handed over their slips then sat a few tables away from Blaine, still talking and giggling quietly between themselves.

A few minutes later two more people walked in. There was a girl and… The boy with the pink hair. The girl was wearing sunglasses and was dressed much the same way he was. Lots of metal and ripped clothing, and pink hair. They came in without a word and she handed her slip to the boy as she moved to claim a table along one of the edges of the room. The boy walked over and tossed the slips on the table.

"Put that cigarette out." Johnson ordered. The boy stood in front of the desk for a few moments, staring at the teacher, before slowly plucking the almost finished cigarette from between his lips and stubbing it onto the detention slips he had just dropped. They glared at each other for a few moments before the boy turned and joined the girl he came in with at the table. Blaine could not stop staring. The pink haired boy glanced up and caught Blaine looking, and before Blaine could look away he was caught up in the beautiful eyes again. He could not look away and he could not decide what color they were. They had been staring at each other for about five seconds when the boy smirked and the doors to the room burst open and Blaine jumped and looked over to who was sauntering in. It was a boy with a mohawk and a cocky grin.

"Mr. Johnson! Long time no see! Did you miss me over the summer?"

"Hello, Puckerman. Sit down and shut up."

"Yes sir!" he gave a mock salute and sat down and put his feet on a table a few away from the two with pink hair.

Blaine looked back over to the pink haired boy, but he was now leaning back in his chair staring at the ceiling. Blaine turned his attention back to his essay, but every now and then he would glance up at the boy to try and see those eyes again.

About fifteen minutes later, Mr. Johnson stood up from his desk and circled around to the front of it.

"So, it looks like this is everyone. Here we are. Detention. Isn't it great?" He scrutinized everyone in the room for any form of a response. He walked over to the poster and slammed his hand on the wall next to it.

"Remember, 'If you are going down a wrong path,' which, if you are in detention, I would think that is the _wrong_ path, 'choose a new direction and turn your life around'." He looked around the room again for some sort of response. When he got none, he started walking toward the door.

"I'm going to the teacher's lounge to get some coffee. Remember, Ms. Pillsbury is in her office and she can see if you leave before you are supposed to." And with that, he left the room.

As soon as the door closed Puckerman held up his middle finger in the direction where Johnson had just left, the black girl and the boy in the wheelchair dissolved into a fit of giggles, the two Asians jumped up and started unloading their bags onto the nearest table, which happened to be dozens of spray paint cans, and the pink haired boy and girl pulled out new cigarettes and lit up.

Blaine was momentarily lost in how it all seemed like a well practiced routine before the pink haired boy caught his eye again. The boy smirked again and before Blaine could do so much as wave, a body blocked his view and a pair of hands slammed on the table in front of him.

"Hi," the black girl was now standing in front of him with a grin on her face. "I've never seen you at McKinley before, you much be new. I'm Mercedes." She stuck her hand out for him to shake. Blaine was shocked at first, but then remembered his manners and returned her hand shake.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. And yes, I'm new."

"Well, Blaine Anderson," the boy in the wheel chair said as he wheeled over, "I'm Arite Abrams, and there is something you should know." He stopped next to Mercedes and leaned forward on the desk in front of Blaine.

"Mercedes and I, we run this whole ship," he motioned to the rest of the room.

"You wish Abrams!" Puckerman shouted from where he was still sitting. Mercedes and Arite laughed some more before turning back to Blaine.

"So, what did Johnson get you for?" Artie asked.

"I wasn't in class when I was supposed to be. I got lost and couldn't find my class. I—" he glanced over at pink hair again, who was now talking with the girl. "I got kind of distracted. Mr. Johnson caught me wandering the halls."

"Ah," Mercedes responded, "Well, just wait; it's not as bad here as you might think." She winked. "We should probably introduce everyone to you." She turned and gestured to the room. "Over there is Mike and Tina," they were busy spray painting bright blue and black designs all over the walls to respond. "they kindof keep to themselves so people don't mess with them. But, they are wildly creative and they dance and sing like no other."

Blaine was surprised at the last comment. What did that have to do with anything?

"Over there are the Skanks." Mercedes said next pointing to the pink haired boy and girl. Blaine was taken aback.

"What did you call them?!" he asked, surprised.

"Oh, don't worry," she chuckled, "That is what they call their group. There are five of them, and they hang out behind the bleachers on the football field most of the time. They don't really talk to anyone… besides us." She turned toward the table again, and shouted, "Right, Quinn and Kurt?"

They simultaneously held up their middle fingers without looking up from their conversation.

Mercedes laughed again and turned back to Blaine, "They love us. And they both have awesome singing voices. Especially Kurt, he's amazing."

_Kurt. _

Blaine thought of the name over and over again, not wanting to forget it, but now he wanted nothing more than to hear him sing.

"And then over there, is Noah Puckerman, but we all call him Puck." She pointed to the boy with the mohawk. "He can sing pretty well too, and he also plays the guitar." She finished as he began to walk over.

"And I'm the toughest badass in this hell hole, so no one messes with me. Got it?" he practically growled at Blaine. He nodded furiously so as not to upset him.

"Puck, don't scare the new kid," Artie said as Mercedes shoved Puck's shoulder to get him to stop.

"Seiously though, he could use some pointers on getting people not to mess with him." Puck said looking Blaine up and down.

"Wh—What do you mean?" Blaine asked wearily.

"Seriously?" Puck asked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm honestly surprised you aren't at the bottom of one of the dumpsters by now, what with the way you are dressed."

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Blaine kind of liked the way he dressed, thank you very much. He likes colors. He looked down at his own outfit: plaid shirt with coordinating sweater vest and a matching bowtie, with grey pants and his nicest shoes, it was the first day of school after all.

Puck scoffed at him again, "Dude, you keep dressing like that and you are sure to have a black eye by the end of the week." Blaine paled at that. He had wanted to avoid bullying when he came to a new school. That was the whole reason he had transferred to Dalton in the first place, he didn't need people to be messing with him just for the way he dressed.

"Puck, don't be mean…" Mercedes said to him.

"What? I'm trying to look out for him if he is going to be here from now on."

Artie noticed that Blaine was staring intently at the table and was still a few shades paler than normal. He wheeled over in front of him and put his arms on the table in a very businesslike fashion.

"Look, Blaine, it's very simple." Blaine looked up at Artie as he talked. "We all have different ways that we survive in this school. Mike and Tina keep to themselves. Mercedes and I are confidant and don't let anyone push us around. Kurt and Quinn don't take any crap from anyone. And Puck… well… Puck is Puck." He finished shrugging his shoulders.

Blaine was still pretty confused, but Artie continued, "We can help you. We know how to survive McKinley, and we can teach you how to. What da ya say?"

Blaine looked wearily at the three standing in front of him and then at everyone else in the room. Mike and Tina had stopped spraying and were waiting for his answer. The Skanks had also stopped their conversation and were waiting for his response. He caught Kurt's eye again, and made his decision.

"Okay, fine." He said. Artie and Mercedes smiled, and when Blaine looked up again the spray painting had resumed and so had the conversation, but Kurt had a small smile on his face.

"Okay, first thing," Mercedes said, bringing Blaine's attention back to the matter at hand, "tomorrow you have to simplify what you wear. Go with a plain t-shirt, jeans, and simple shoes. Chucks, or Vans, or something."

"No penny loafers." Puck interjected scowling at Blaine's shoes.

"They are not." Blaine argued, but was then cut off by Artie continuing.

"Next thing, the hair."

"My hair?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Kurt!" Puck yelled across the room. Kurt stood up as he finished his conversation and stubbed his cigarette. As he began walking over, Blaine's breath hitched. Kurt was taller than he remembered, and quite attractive too. He stopped in front of Blaine as Puck said, "Kurt, Blaine. Blaine, Kurt." Motioning between the two. Then he pointed at Blaine's hair, "Kurt, fix."

Blaine glanced at Puck, "My hair is fine." He said through clenched teeth. Puck scoffed.

Kurt ran a finger through Blaine's hair, which momentarily caused Blaine to freeze, and when he pulled it back in front of Blaine's face, it had a glop of gel on it.

"Oh, well yeah…" Blaine said nervously, "It is too crazy when I don't fix it…"

Kurt continued staring at him for a few moments before he wiped the gel off onto Blaine's nose. Mercedes and Artie giggled as Kurt strode back over to the table he had previously been sitting at. He grabbed his bag, and as he started walking back over Puck turned to Blaine, "do you have any gel with you?"

"Umm, well yeah…"

"Take it with you."

"What? Wher—" before Blaine could finish Kurt had grabbed his hand and was pulling him up from his chair and toward the door. Blaine grabbed his bag, which he kept his back-up gel in.

As they left the classroom Kurt looked up and down the hallway for any teachers to make sure they wouldn't get caught for leaving detention. Blaine was too caught up in the fact that Kurt was still holding his hand to notice much else. Kurt pulled him along as they dashed to the nearest bathroom a few doors down from the detention room.

Once they were inside Kurt let go of his hand, which disappointed Blaine, and went over to the sink and turned the hot water on. He stared riffling through his bag and pulling out a few things, a comb, a mini bottle of hairspray, a small hand towel, scissors… wait, scissors? That caught Blaine's attention, and he decided to break the silence.

"Umm, Hi." He said nervously. Kurt stopped what he was doing and looked up at Blaine through the mirror. Blaine took a few more steps forward, "Umm… I'm Blaine."

Kurt laughed a little bit, "Yeah, I figured that much out." He said as he continued riffling through his bag.

"Oh, okay. Umm…"

"Did you bring your gel?" Kurt turned to face him, abandoning his bag.

"Oh! Yes, I—" he dug through his bag and pulled out the small back up bottle. "Here it is." He turned and looked triumphant. Kurt laughed a little again and motioned Blaine over toward the sink.

"Come over here, I'm going to wash all of that crap out of your hair."

Blaine stopped at this. He was quite embarrassed about how crazy his hair could be; that's why he gelled it in the first place.

Noticing Blaine's hesitation Kurt commented, "What? I'm not going to eat you."

"What? No," Blaine responded, "I just… I don't like my hair. It's too crazy…"

Kurt softened a little at Blaine's honesty. "I'm going to help. I can show you how to manage it without plastering it down every day." Kurt had slowly walked over to Blaine and he took his hand. Blaine's breath hitched again at the contact. Kurt walked him toward the sink. He took the bottle of gel from him and instructed Blaine to bend over. Blaine still looked hesitant.

"Trust me." Kurt assured him as they looked into each other's eyes. Blaine could only nod as he bent over toward the sink.

Kurt directed him under the water and tenderly ran his fingers through his hair as he washed it. Kurt was very gentle and he made Blaine feel much better, through he was still a little self conscious.

Once he was finished washing it, Kurt ran the towel through Blaine's hair, but still kept it mostly wet.

"Sit down." Kurt commanded softly. Blaine sat on the bathroom floor, which would normally gross him out, but he was so relaxed that he didn't even care. Kurt picked up the scissors and kneeled next to him.

"Whoa," Blaine said cautiously, he really didn't want to lose all of his hair.

"Relax," Kurt said rolling his eyes. "I'm just giving you a trim. I won't go all Sweeney Todd on you, I swear." Blaine chucked at this, nodded and closed his eyes.

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair some more before Blaine heard the quiet snipping of the scissors. Blaine opened his eyes at one point when Kurt was working in front of him. He was so close he could really _look_ at his face. Not to be creepy or anything…

Blaine could now see that he had four piercings in each of his ears, at varied positions. He also had a nose ring, and he could see the pink streaks in his hair clearly. Blaine could also tell that he was wearing a little bit of eye liner that really accented his eyes. Oh, his eyes. Blaine was sure that he could stare into them for the rest of his life and never get bored.

After about five minutes of trimming, Kurt put the scissors down and picked up the bottle of gel. He held his hand out in front of Blaine. Blaine looked at it for a few moments before he placed his hand in Kurt's. Kurt laughed and flipped Blaine's hand over so that his palm was facing up. He squeezed about a quarter size dollop if gel into it.

"This is as much as you need per day. Got it?" he said semi-sternly. Blaine nodded obediently. Kurt nodded once, then ran his fingers over Blaine's palm collecting the gel before working it into Blaine's hair.

It took about two minutes before Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine to his feet.

"Don't look in the mirror yet." Kurt commanded, leading him out of the way of mirror. "First, take off the vest."

"Wh—what?" Blaine wasn't sure what was going on.

"I'm giving you a mini makeover before we go back in there. I did your hair, now for the clothes."

"Oh… okay well…" Blaine stuttered. Kurt rolled his eyes again.

"Just do it. I know what I'm doing. And take off the bow tie while you're at it."

"Okay, okay. Fine." Blaine took off his bowtie and vest and laid them over one of the dry sinks.

"Do you have an undershirt on?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay, unbutton your shirt and roll up your sleeves."

When Blaine hesitated again, Kurt gave him a pointed look, and Blaine did as he was told.

Kurt looked him over a few times before he said, "unroll the bottom of your damn pants, and I'll be right back."

Kurt left the bathroom and Blaine was left standing in the middle of the bathroom doing nothing. He considered going over to the mirror, but thought better of it. He didn't want Kurt to be mad at him.

Kurt returned a few minutes later carrying a beaten up pair of chucks. "Put these on," Kurt said as he threw the shoes at Blaine's feet.

Once Blaine tied the shoes and stood up, Kurt circled around him a few times. He stopped in front of him and fell to his knees. Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"Relax," Kurt said as he pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket.

"Okay, like that is supposed to make me rela—Hey!" As Blaine was talking Kurt had cut a slit in Blaine's pants just above his knee. "What the hell did you do that for?!" Blaine practically yelled.

"Geez, you really need to chill. It's not like you can't buy another pair if you really need to."

That shut Blaine up. Kurt frayed and tore his pants a little more before he stood back up and put the knife back in his pocket. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him back over in front of the mirror.

Blaine was shocked by what he saw.

He looked much less put together than he had before, but he looked relaxed, comfortable… more of himself.

"See? Isn't that much better?" Kurt said with a small smirk on his face. Blaine nodded slightly, blushing a little.

"Good. Now, let's show you to the rest of the group." And with that, Kurt picked up his bag and Blaine shoved his vest, bowtie and shoes into his own bag as they left the bathroom.

When they got back to the room Blaine was meet with the applause of Puck, Mercedes, and Arite at his transformed look.

"Much better!" Arite commended.

"Nice work, Hummel." Puck shouted at Kurt as he was walking back over to his previously abandoned table. Kurt shrugged his shoulders, sat next to Quinn, and lit another cigarette.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine arrives at school the next day wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, and some black converse, just like Mercedes and Puck had told him to. He really wanted to survive school and not have to worry about people picking on him because of his love for bowties. So, he figured he could save his bowties for events _outside_ of William McKinley High School.

As he was walking to the school from the parking lot, a girl stopped in front of him. She was about his height, with long black hair that looked like it could use a comb. She was wearing ripped up jeans and heavy boots, with a shirt that showed her stomach, and a ripped up sleeveless denim vest.

"Hey cutie," she said, running a finger down the front of his chest. "Wanna go make out before class behind the bleachers?" Blaine was shocked for a moment. Yesterday no one even bothered to give him a second glance (besides the jocks who picked on him and the teachers who gave him detention), and now there is a girl hitting on him.

"Umm, no thanks." He said, trying to side step her. She blocked his path again.

"Aww, come on. It will be fun. I've had lots of practice, so I'm really good at it," she said in a voice Blaine guessed was meant to be her "seductive voice". Just before he could turn her down again, Mercedes appeared at his side and answered for him.

"Back off Mack. He's not interested." Mercedes answered in a voice that was more authoritative than Blaine's had been. 'Mack' shrugged her shoulders and walked off to find someone else to approach.

"Thanks," Blaine turned to Mercedes once the other girl had left.

"Don't worry about it, she's plenty harmless enough. She is part of the Skanks, with Quinn and Kurt."

Hearing Kurt's name peaked his interest again. "Really? How did they all… I don't know, Become a group?" Blaine figured, the more he knew about Kurt, the better.

"They all have their own reasons. Quinn pretty much started the group. She used to be blonde and all prim and proper, but she showed up at the beginning of last year looking… like she does now. She had completely changed over the summer. No one really knows why… well, except for Kurt. They talk all the time, so I have no doubt that he knows why."

She paused for a moment as they walked through the front doors together. Artie came up to them and did some weird hand shake thing with Mercedes before he turned to Blaine.

"Damn Blaine. Nice job. You did good, following our advice. People shouldn't pick on you now."

Blaine still didn't understand why his clothes determined whether or not people picked on him, but Mercedes and Artie had been here longer than he had, so their advice was as good as any.

"I'll see you in class Artie," Mercedes said to Artie, "I'm going to help Blaine find his first class since he couldn't seem to do so yesterday."

Artie shrugged his shoulders and waved as he wheeled away. "Later," he said while leaving.

After a few moments Blaine and Mercedes were in front of Blaine's locker, and they stopped so he could get some books. He wanted to know more about Kurt, and he figured Mercedes was the best place to start asking. He wanted to be subtle about it though, he didn't want to seem like a creeper… or at least too much of a creeper.

"So, what about Kurt?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "How did he get involved with the whole thing?" Blaine kept riffling through his locker waiting for an answer, and after a moment of none being provided, he glanced over to Mercedes. She had a smirk on her face that said, _You are trying to be subtle but I can see right through your motives. _

Damn.

"What?" Blaine asked, trying to play it off. "Do I have something on my face?" he said touching his cheek. Mercedes chuckled as she swatted his hand away.

"Blaine, if you want to know about Kurt, you are going to have to ask him yourself."

Blaine visibly deflated at this. He would be the first to admit that he was a more than a little intimidated to talk to him. He just seemed so… (amazing, mysterious, gorgeous, out-of-his-league, divine)… cool.

Blaine decided to give it another go at getting information out of Mercedes. "What, do you not know anything about him? Is he a really private person or something?" Blaine asked as he closed his locker and they started walking down the hallway toward his class.

"No, no, no," Mercedes replied. "He and I used to be the best of friends. I know _tons_ of stuff about him." Blaine was convinced she was trying to torture him now. "We still hang out, but I don't know every little detail about his days anymore since he spends more time on his own, but I still know enough. And I know Kurt well enough to know that if you want to get on his good side, you need to talk to him. Don't listen to gossip to get your information."

"But I'm not looking for gossip! I just want to know—" He was cut off when Mercedes stepped in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders to make him stop walking.

"Just talk to him okay?" she smiled and brushed some imaginary lint off of his shoulders. "He's not going to bite you. At least not yet." She said with a wink as she turned and abandoned him in the middle of the hallway.

After getting over the shock of what she had just said, Blaine looked around the hallway and found himself in front of his first class.

* * *

The rest of the day passed smoothly enough. Blaine was not harassed more than once (he accidentally bumped into a jock and consequently had his books knocked out of his hands), and he sat with Mercedes and Artie at lunch instead of by himself.

Soon enough, it was time for detention again, but since he knew what to expect this time, he was not dreading it at all, like he was the first time. In fact, he was, dare he say it, excited. Blaine really liked Mercedes and Artie and he could see them becoming good friends. He was also excited to see Kurt, whom he had not spotted all day long. He was a little nervous that he wasn't at school that day, but his worries were put to rest when he walked into the detention room and the pink-haired boy was already there. He was sitting at a corner table with his feet up on the table and dark shades on. He was also by himself. No Quinn.

Blaine thought that would have been the perfect moment for him to sit at the table with him and maybe start a conversation, but he was intimidated again, and found another table halfway across the room from him.

After everyone had arrived for detention (minus Quinn), Mr. Johnson stood up from his desk and slapped his hand on the wall, repeating the same speech he gave yesterday, almost word for word.

_"Remember, 'If you are going down a wrong path, choose a new direction and turn your life around'. I'm going to the teacher's lounge to get some coffee. Don't forget, Ms. Pillsbury is in her office and she can see if you leave before you are supposed to." _

After he had left, and Mike and Tina had been spraying the room for a few minutes, and Mercedes and Artie seemed invested in their own conversation, Blaine glanced over at Kurt. He had still not moved an inch from the position he had been in when Blaine had come into the room. He decided, "_there's no time like the present_" and was just about to get up to go talk to him when suddenly Puck appeared in front of him.

"So, Blaine, can you sing?" Puck asked leaning in front of him and obscuring his (very nice) view. Mercedes and Artie seemed to snap out of their conversation and immediately came over to the table to hear Blaine's answer.

"Umm, yes? I mean… I was in the glee club at my old school. It was really fun, and… yeah." Blaine was somewhat depressed when he was reminded of his friends that he had to suddenly leave behind.

"Well you see, we have something kind of like that here," Artie said crossing his arms over his chest and looking somewhat proud.

"What? You have a glee club?!" Blaine perked up at this. He loved to sing and perform, and wanted to be a part of it whenever he could.

"Well, not exactly," Mercedes interjected into the conversation. "McKinley doesn't have much of an arts program here,"

"So we all come here," Artie motioned to the rest of the room, "so we can sing whenever we want to."

_That explains why Mercedes talked about their singing talent when she was introducing everyone yesterday_, Blaine thought.

"Exactly," Puck continued, "It is a good stress reliever after a day in this place."

"You wanna see?" Mercedes asked eagerly. They were all looking at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"Uh… sure," he responded.

They all dispersed and began moving the tables around and out of the way. They were clearing one side of the room completely of tables. Mike and Tina came over and started moving his table, so he stood up to get out of the way. As the rest of the group continued to move the tables and chairs around, Blaine noticed that Kurt was still sitting at the same table, and made no move to get up with the rest of the others.

Blaine gathered his things and began to make his way over. It was not until he sat down next to him that Kurt acknowledged his presence with a quirked eyebrow.

"Umm… hi," Blaine said nervously. He still had yet to get over being intimidated by Kurt.

Kurt laughed a little, "Hello, again." He replied, and then turned his attention to the front of the room where Puck was fiddling with a CD player.

"What are they doing?" Blaine asked Kurt. He had forgotten how much he liked the sound of Kurt's voice, and he wanted to keep talking to him.

"They are going to show off, for you."

Blaine was still confused. "Me?"

Just then music blared from the CD player in a smooth beat, and Mercedes started to sing.

_It makes it easier, easier to bear, yeah._

_You won't regret it, no no_

_No, girls they don't forget it._

Tina stepped forward and started to sing with Mercedes

_Love is their home, happiness, yeah._

_Squee, squee, squee, Squeeze her_

_Don't tease her, never leave her._

Mike jumped over to Tina and pulled her to him as they started doing a very impressive dance. Puck and Artie stepped forward as well to continue the song. Puck turned to Artie,

_Sounds so soulful, don't you agree?_

Artie responed with

_Oww! Uhh_

_I invented swag_

_Poppin bottles, putting supermodels in the cab_

Puck jumped in and continued

_I guess I got my swagger back, truth_

_New watch alert, Hublot's _

_Or the big face Roley, I got two of those_

_Arm out the window through the city, I maneuver slow_

_Cock back, snap back, see my cut through the holes; go_

As the song continued, Mike and Tina danced around the space and Mercedes, Puck and Artie continued the song.

Blaine had to admit, he was impressed. The five people seemed to emit so much energy that it was hard to sit still watching them. Blaine stayed in his seat, but chanced a look over at Kurt. He was watching the group as well, with a small smile on his face, as though he was proud of them.

As the song came to a close everyone seemed to be on a high from the song and they came over to the table Blaine and Kurt were sitting at.

"Well, what did you think?" Mercedes asked propping her elbows on the table in front of Blaine with a big smile on her face.

"You were all really good," Blaine complemented with a smile. Puck cut in, "Hell yeah we are!"

Everyone laughed at this, even Kurt laughed a little.

"What about you Kurt?" Blaine asked suddenly. Kurt looked at him, again with a quirked eyebrow. Blaine blushed under the attention, but continued on anyway. "Why didn't you sing?"

Kurt didn't answer, but instead stared at Blaine, and everyone else stayed silent.

Finally Mercedes jumped in, "Come on Kurt, we haven't heard you sing since school got out last year. Sing something!" Everyone else jumped in as will urging him to sing. "Come on, Hummel," Puck interjected, "give it a go and show off for the newbie." Puck nudged Blaine as he said this.

Finally, Kurt sighed and got up from the table and took off his sunglasses and perched them on top of his head. He turned to Puck as he made his way to the front of the room, "Get your guitar."

Puck jumped up on top of one of the nearby tables and began moving away one of the ceiling tiles.

At this point, Blaine was not surprised when Puck pulled a guitar down from the ceiling.

Once Kurt was standing at the front of the room and Puck was perched on a nearby chair, Puck began to strum a few chords before launching into the song.

Kurt's voice came out clear and soothing and it was the most beautiful thing that Blaine had ever heard.

_Older brother, restless soul, lie down. _

_Lie for a while with your ear against the earth, _

_And you'll hear your sister sleep talking_

_Say "Your hair is long but not long enough to reach, _

_Home to me. _

Blaine was instantly transfixed by Kurt. He put so much emotion into his singing that Blaine could see every emotion that was playing out on his face. For a moment, the hard exterior walls were broken down, and Blaine could see who the _real_ Kurt was. And although he still looked strong, he looked vulnerable and alone.

_Older father, weary soul, you'll drive_

_Back to the home you made on the mountainside._

_With that ugly, terrible thing,_

_Those papers for divorce, and a lonely ring. _

_A lonely ring. _

It was at times like this, when Blaine could see the distress clearly on his face that he realized that he would do anything in his power to make sure that Kurt never had to feel that type of misery ever again.

_Grandfather, gentle soul, you'll fly_

_Over your life once more before you die. _

_Since our grandma passed away_

_You've waited for forever and a day,_

_Just to die. _

_And someday soon,_

_You will die. _

At that very moment, even though he was in a room of people that all claimed to be friends with him, Kurt looked like the loneliest person in the world. Blaine wanted nothing more than to be there and make sure that Kurt was never lonely again.

_And the cancer spread and it ran into her body and her blood,_

_And there's nothing you can do about it now. _

Even though Blaine had only met him a day ago, and he might have only had bits and pieces of a conversation with him; Blaine was sure that he was in love with Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**A/N:** Songs used are Otis by Jay-Z & KanYe West, and Blood by The Middle East.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was slipping, and he knew it.

The day Blaine Anderson had shown up in the halls of McKinley High, Kurt felt himself slip.

Kurt had spent all of junior year building up his persona so that all of the taunting would stop. All throughout his sophomore year Kurt had had to deal with bullies. They had done the usual dumpster tosses, locker checks, and slushies, but that was all tolerable. The dumpster tosses and slushies both came at the beginning of the day, so he had developed a habit of wearing clothes to school that he didn't mind getting ruined, and then he would change right after it was all done with. The locker checks were never anything serious, just enough to make him stumble a little bit, but then he could carry on his way. He managed to survive sophomore year with minimal damage.

But at the start of his junior year, things took a turn for the worse. The dumpster tosses and slushies came at irregular times throughout the day, and the locker checks became more violent, to the point of bruising. What made it even worse, was that all of the bullying had escalated due one person. Dave Karofsky. It was like he had made it his personal goal to make Kurt's life a living hell.

It had worked.

He was only through the first half of the first semester, but Kurt was living in terror every day of his life.

One day Kurt was at his locker when he saw a group of jocks walking down the hallway. At the same time he saw the group of girls that called themselves "the Skanks" walking in the opposite direction. The two groups passed each other with no interaction. No locker checks. No taunts or sneers. It had been like they were invisible to the jocks.

That afternoon Kurt had approached Quinn, the leader of the group, and asked to join. As soon as he joined the bullying had dropped dramatically, and soon he was left completely alone. He never looked back.

So when Blaine Anderson waltzed into the detention room with his honey eyes and adorable bow tie, Kurt felt himself slipping back into his old self. The same self that was thrown into lockers and who spent a large majority of his time washing out red dye no.4 out of his eyes.

After Kurt had given Blaine his 'makeover', with gentle touches and careful words, Kurt swore he would avoid the boy as much as possible. Blaine Anderson was dangerous if with one look Kurt wanted nothing more than to protect him from the cruel world of McKinley High, no matter what the costs. Sure, Kurt wanted to help him so that he would not have to go through what he did, but he still had his own persona to keep up if he wanted his back to remain bruise-free.

Kurt felt himself slipping again when Blaine had practically given him puppy dog eyes and asked him to sing. Kurt couldn't understand what it was about this boy that made him get up in front of everybody and pour his soul out for everyone to see. And it was only the second day of school.

And so, even though Blaine had been staring directly at him the whole time he sang, with a look that practically made Kurt weak-in-the-knees, he swore, that he wouldn't let Blaine Anderson get to him anymore.

* * *

The third day that Blaine Anderson had detention would be the day that changed the rest of his high-school life. As soon as Johnson had left the room Puck was there, standing in front of him, obstructing his (once again, _very good_) view, and asking him a simple question: "So, you want in?"

It was explained to Blaine that they wanted him to join their group and come to this detention so that he could sing with them. But, he had to audition first (_"we don't want you to be in our group if you totally suck, dude." Puck had explained ever so nicely_).

So that's how Blaine found himself standing in the cleared space of the detention room, with Puck's guitar in his lap, with seven pairs of eyes on him, waiting for him to sing.

Blaine decided that he would stick to a song he knew and could sing well. He started playing the opening chords, a little faster than normal.

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

He sang it simply for the purpose of it being a fun song. He knew these people were going to be his friends here, and he didn't want them to see him as some humorless stiff. He also did want to be a part of this world, as cheesy as it sounds. He had never felt more at ease than when he was singing, and if this was the place he could do it, then he wanted to be here. He also wanted to be with Kurt. Not just in terms of possibly being in a relationship with him, but he wanted to just be around him. He wanted to get to know him.

_Wish I could be part of your world…_

Blaine ended the last note of his song while not so subtlety looking at Kurt, before everyone burst into applause. Even Kurt was clapping for him with a small smile. That, in itself, made Blaine's heart swell.

"Great job, Blaine!" Mercedes congratulated him, "I think it is safe to say that we would all love for you to be here!"

Blaine smiled and accepted the praise from the others, while still glancing at Kurt every now and then. He had resumed his conversation with Quinn (who had shown up that day).

"Alright, Anderson," Puck announced regaining his attention. "There are a few things we have to go over if you are going to be here from now on."

Mercedes guided Blaine over to another chair closer to where Kurt and Quinn were sitting. Upon hearing Puck's exclamation everyone else in the room gathered around the table Blaine was now sitting at.

"Rule number one," Puck started, holding his pointer finger up dramatically in front of Blaine's face.

"Wait, there are rules?" Blaine interrupted.

"Yes. Now shut up." Puck responded without missing a beat. "Rule number one: we don't want some teacher coming in here and messing everything up. We like what we get to do because Johnson doesn't give a shit about us, and we would like to keep it that way. So, don't go blabbing about this to anyone. Understood?"

Blaine nodded.

"Number two:" Puck continued, "This is a legit group that we have here, not just a come and go thing. So, you have to show up to detention. Every day."

Blaine's eyes widened, and he almost protested, but then he figured, it was worth it. It wasn't really detention anyway.

"Number three: In order for you to be an official member, you have to be initiated." Everyone around the table seemed to get a wicked grin on their face when Puck mentioned this.

Blaine was momentarily afraid for his life.

"What kind of initiation?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Simple," Mercedes said as she stepped forward toward Blaine. She knelt down in front of him. "See this?" She pointed to a small black stud that was pierced through her nose. "That's the sign that you are in this group," she said as she stood back up. As Blaine looked around he began to notice that everyone there also had a piercing somewhere that had a black stud in it.

"Nobody else in the entire school wears black studs?" Blaine asked a little skeptically. To be honest, he didn't like the sound of this initiation very much.

"Don't be sassy, Anderson," Puck cut in. "Yeah sometimes people wear them, and when they do, they rarely wear just one. Also, there are only seven of us here. We know who is and isn't in the group. This is just part of initiation, so shut up and pick a place."

"What?"

"Where is the stud going to go?" Puck asked again. Kurt walked away from the table momentarily.

"Uhh.." Blaine was getting nervous now. He looked to Mercedes for guidance. She had taken a seat relatively close to him.

"The ear lobes don't really hurt that much," she said touching the long dangly earring she was wearing at the moment.

"Ye-yeah but," Blaine stammered. Kurt had reappeared, walking toward the table carrying a small bag. "Which ear would I put it in?" Blaine asked Mercedes.

Kurt walked over and sat on the table right in front of Blaine, practically leaning over him.

"Well, that's for you to decide," He said as he opened the bag and pulled out a small box. He popped the lid and there were a few small sewing needles in there.

"Wait! We are doing it right now!?" Blaine panicked.

"Well yeah," Puck stated, "your initiation is now."

Kurt put down the small box of needles and picked a sharpie out of his bag. He grabbed Blaine's hand pulling him from his seat and toward the door. "Let's go Curly Top."

* * *

Kurt pulled Blaine into the bathroom once again, pulling him toward the mirror and uncapping the sharpie.

"Alright, where do you want it?" Kurt asked. Blaine was still freaking out a little bit.

"Where do I— I don't even want it! Why do I even have to do this? If I had know that I would have to go through with this I—"

"Hey. Hey," Blaine's ranting had been cut off when Kurt had closed the space between them and put his hands soothingly on the side of Blaine's face. "Just calm down," Kurt chuckled a little, trying to console Blaine. Blaine's breath had caught in his throat upon the contact. "It's not that big of a deal, it's just something they like to do. It won't hurt that much, I promise."

Kurt was almost petting Blaine lovingly, trying to calm his nerves. Blaine was staring at him with wide eyes, full of what looked like wonder. Once Kurt realized what he was doing, he quickly withdrew his hands and took a few steps away from Blaine.

"So, um," He said looking at the ground. Why the hell was Blaine turning him into this blushing mess? "Where do you want it?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, also looking at the ground. Kurt sighed when he saw Blaine. He just looked so small and adorable, Kurt couldn't help but relent. He walked over to Blaine again and squared his shoulders toward the mirror.

"How about here?" Kurt said pointing to Blaine's left earlobe. "That's where I got my first one, and that's where most get their first single."

Blaine was still hesitant about the whole thing, but he figured he didn't have much of an option in the matter.

He sighed, "Fine…"

Kurt uncapped the sharpie again and drew a small dot on Blaine's ear. The close proximity to Kurt had once again stolen the breath out of Blaine's lungs. He was so close. His lips were within reach. All he had to do was turn his head and—

But then Kurt stepped away, revealing Blaine's reflection in the mirror.

"How's that?" he asked.

Blaine examined the small dot on his ear. "That'll work, I guess."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement, and pocketed the sharpie before heading for the door.

"Let's get it over with then."

Blaine pretended not to be too disappointed when Kurt didn't take his hand like he had earlier.

* * *

They were once again sitting in the detention room. Blaine was sitting in a chair and Kurt was on the table in front of him, holding an ice pack (from Mercedes' lunch) to Blaine's ear. There was a slice of an apple (from Artie's lunch) sitting on the table next to a sterilized needle (courtesy of Quinn's lighter).

Everyone was gathered around the table to watch the initiation take place.

Blaine's ear was completely numb from the ice when Mercedes spoke.

"So Blaine," she started, "you said you used to be in glee club at your old school? What was it like?"

Blaine turned his eyes to her, and gave her an appreciative smile. "It was great. We were all great friends and we would try to put on performances whenever we could. We tended to do impromptu performances in the lunch hall because then everyone in the room would join in with us. The only real gigs we had, besides competitions, were singing at nursing homes. But none of us cared. We all loved performing so much that we didn't care where we did it."

Blaine knew he was rambling by this point, but he had just missed everyone from Dalton so much that once he started talking, he couldn't stop.

He had just finished talking about the council and the odd but endearing habits of some of the members when he realized that Kurt was leaning back on one of his hands, listening intently to Blaine's stories, which had been going on for about ten minutes.

Blaine immediately stopped talking when he noticed the small smirk on Kurt's face. He reached up to his ear and felt the small piercing there.

"Welcome to the club, Blaine!" Puck shouted, and everyone broke out into cheers and applause.

Blaine, once again, felt himself blushing under the attention and he felt a warmth spread through his chest when he saw Kurt clapping as well and smiling.

He now had detention for the rest of the year.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Just so you know, in this verse Burt never re-married, so... yeah.

* * *

Kurt angrily slammed his fist into the row of lockers nearest to him. Detention had gotten out just a few minutes ago and he had quickly left the room so that he could get a hold of himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He had worked so hard to build up his tough exterior and protect himself from his tormentors. He had promised himself that he would stay away from Blaine or to be indifferent about him. If Kurt cared too much then it would come back to bite him. Why was it that as soon as he looked at Blaine he reverted back to his love-sick-silly-romantic self? He had practically caressed Blaine's face in the bathroom trying to calm him. Why the fuck did he care so much?

Kurt angrily kicked the lockers to try and get some of his frustration out. He was so busy pacing back and forth around the hallway mumbling to himself, berating himself for his actions and telling himself to get it together, that he didn't notice someone else approach him in the hallway.

"Umm, Kurt?"

* * *

Blaine had followed Kurt out after detention. He was going to take Mercedes' advice and try to get to know him. He figured he could ask Kurt if he wanted to get coffee. It's a casual enough activity that he could pass it off as just a friendly get together, even if he hoped that more would develop from it. Truth be told, he truly _did_ want to get to know Kurt, never before had he been so entranced by someone before. Not to mention, the strange way Kurt's personality seemed to change quite quickly. Blaine had noticed how Kurt acted differently around him, when nobody was around, and he was curious as to why.

He had followed Kurt out of the detention room after everyone had left, only to find him kicking the lockers, pacing anxiously and mumbling to himself. He began to worry if something was wrong.

"Umm, Kurt?"

Kurt immediately stopped pacing and turned to face him with a dear-caught-in-the-headlights look. His facade changed just as quickly, too. He was holding himself differently and holding his head up in a way that made him seem like he was completely confidant in everything that he was doing. It threw Blaine off a little bit how quickly Kurt changed, but he decided to ignore that for the time being.

"Is—Is everything okay?" he timidly asked.

"Yes, fine. What do you want?" Kurt replied quickly with a bit of ice to his voice. It too, surprised Blaine.

"Oh, well, I just…" Kurt was still standing in his confident pose, and Blaine was still intimidated by him. "I just wanted to thank you. You know, I was really nervous about this," he said motioning to his ear, "and you just helped me go through with it."

By the time he stopped talking he was looking down at the ground, he sounded pathetic. Since he was busy staring at his shoes, he missed the way Kurt's haughty expression melted into one of soft sympathy. But, before Blaine could look up and see it, Kurt caught himself and resumed his overconfident expression.

"It was no big deal. Don't mention it," Kurt replied, and with that, he brushed past Blaine toward the exit of the school. Blaine remained in the hallway looking at the ground, feeling so small, and he didn't even know why. He snapped out of his mood long enough to run in the direction Kurt headed to try and do what he had originally intended to do. He exited the school just in time to see Kurt speed out of the school parking lot on a shiny black motorcycle.

* * *

Blaine could not find another opportunity to ask Kurt to coffee for the rest of the week after that. Sometimes Mercedes and Artie were in the middle of talking to him whenever he would see Kurt, but he did not want to interrupt Mercedes and Artie to go over to him and ask. Sometimes Kurt was with Quinn or Puck, talking, and Blaine did not want to be rude to them either by interrupting. Mostly though, Blaine found it quite impossible to find Kurt during the day. If he didn't have detention with the other male every afternoon, then he was sure that he would never see him otherwise.

The first week of school Blaine used to catch glimpses of him during the day, going to one class or another, but Blaine never saw him during the day anymore. Kurt was acting differently too. During the few times that Blaine did see Kurt and he caught his eye, if Blaine waved or tried to greet him, Kurt all but brushed him off or ignored him. Had Blaine done something, or was the Kurt he had previously met an act? Was Blaine not able to see Kurt during the day because Kurt was avoiding him?

Blaine was confused about anything that had to do with Kurt, and that increased his desire to get to know him more and ask him about it.

He got his chance the following week, the first Monday after the incident in the hallway.

It was toward the end of the detention period that afternoon when everyone was stilling on the tables in a somewhat circle, and Puck was strumming his guitar to a song while everyone sang together. They had been having these kinds of jam sessions all afternoon, just singing random songs and relaxing.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything _

_I just wanna lay in my bed _

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone _

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything _

_Nothing at all, nothing at all_

They were all singing the song together while Mike was strutting around the room adding motions and acting out some of the phrases from the song; even the Skanks had joined in on the singing early on in the afternoon.

Everyone was laughing and having a lot of fun together.

As the song ended, detention time was almost up, so everyone began to gather their things to go home. All except Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine had caught Kurt's eye just before the song had ended, and they hadn't broken eye contact since then. Blaine offered up a tentative smile, and he felt his heart leap in his chest when, after a few moments, Kurt returned the smile.

The moment only lasted for a few seconds before Mercedes approached Blaine to say goodbye for the day. The next time Blaine looked over to Kurt, he was gone, having left for the day.

Blaine was alone in the room now, still sitting in his same place on top of the table. It had been the first time Kurt had acknowledged him in a while, and he felt himself smile at the memory. It still puzzled Blaine why Kurt had been more distant lately, but he figured he was just busy… hopefully.

Blaine looked over to where Kurt had been sitting and noticed something lying on the table. Blaine hopped off the table and went over to the small object.

Kurt's lighter.

It must have fallen out of Kurt's pocket when he left. Blaine turned it over in his hands. It was a small pink one that matched Kurt's hair. Blaine knew that Kurt would be gone by now, so he would just have to hang onto it until tomorrow and return it to him then.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Kurt Hummel himself. He froze when he saw Blaine standing there, equally frozen in his spot.

"I, umm—"

"You forgot—"

They both spoke at the same time, and both stopped at the same time.

Blaine made a motion with his hand to indicate for Kurt to go first.

"Oh, I just, umm.." he pointed to the lighter in Blaine's hand.

"Oh! Right," Blaine walked toward Kurt, "Here you go," he handed the small object back to him. They both ignored the way their breaths hitched when their hands brushed.

"Thanks," they caught each other's eyes again. "Well, I'll see ya around," Kurt said with a smile as he took a few steps backwards before he left the room.

"Yeah… see ya," Blaine said after the door had closed.

* * *

Kurt was walking down the hallway toward the exit of the school, hands slightly shaking. The short encounter that Kurt had with Blaine was enough to turn him back into the blushing romantic that he had been trying so hard to avoid. He had been doing really well this past week, he had been able to avoid Blaine during the day and he managed to avoid contact with him during detention times.

But the single one-on-one encounter with Blaine had put him back in his current state: tingling hands where they had brushed against Blaine's and a doubting mind that was questioning anything that told him to stay away.

He just needed to get home. If he gave himself a night to compose himself he would be able to regain his ability to keep up his cool façade and to stay away from Blaine.

"Kurt, wait!"

Speak of the devil. Kurt turned around to see Blaine running down the hall toward him. He quickly composed himself as Blaine approached him.

He stopped a few feet away and was breathing a little heavy.

"What?" he asked, prompting Blaine to get on with it.

"I just, uh…" Blaine trailed off again when he looked at Kurt; he never failed to be amazed by him. Kurt averted his eyes towards the floor; he didn't feel like he deserved Blaine to be looking at him like that.

"Kurt, will you go out for coffee with me?"

Kurt's head snapped up to look at Blaine like he was crazy. "I—I mean, it wouldn't be like a date or anything," Kurt felt his heart sink a little, "but I just want to get to know you some more. You seem like an interesting person, and I like being around you and I figured that we could just get some coffee and talk and get to know each other a little bit more and I just…" Blaine realized he was rambling at this point. "I just… thought I'd ask."

Now Blaine averted his eyes, he felt silly for even asking. Why would someone like Kurt want to hang out with someone like Blaine?

"You want to get coffee with me?" He heard a soft voice say. He looked up to see Kurt looking at him defensively, almost like he thought Blaine was tricking him or something.

"Yeah. Yeah, I really would." He said, straightening up a little.

"And you just… want to talk?" Kurt looked even more apprehensive, like Blaine was suggesting the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

"Yes." Blaine said with the most confidence he could. He wanted to assure Kurt that he was serious.

Kurt continued looking apprehensively at him for a few moments before he finally gave him an answer.

"Okay," he said with a small nod.

* * *

Blaine drove them to a coffee shop, that afternoon, about fifteen minutes away from the school.

To say that Kurt was nervous would be an understatement. Sure, he had agreed to it, but he was still unsure about _why_ Blaine had any interest in getting coffee with him in the first place. He figured he would just have to find out for himself.

They had just gotten their drinks and had sat down at a table.

"So, Kurt," Blaine began.

"What's your angle?" Kurt interrupted him. He figured he should get straight to the point before he got in too deep.

"What—Kurt, what do you mean?" Blaine was confused, "I told you, I just—"

"'Just wanted to get to know me', yeah yeah yeah. Cut the crap. What is going on? What do you want?" Kurt wanted to know the truth, and even if he had to be rude, he was going to get it.

"Kurt, I—" Blaine looked down at his drink, fiddling with the lid. "I'm serious. I don't know what it is about you, but I just want to know more about you. I think you are interesting and I want to be able to talk with you and be your friend." Blaine looked up from his drink to see the scowl gone from Kurt's face, replaced by a bemused look.

After a few moments of silence between them, Kurt simply asked, "why?"

Blaine simply replied, "why not?"

* * *

The conversation seemed to flow easily enough after that. Blaine asked Kurt about his day and that was as deep as the conversation went for the day. They shared stories and gossip just like they were long lost friends. They talked and laughed all afternoon, keeping the conversation light, and Kurt had never felt more comfortable in his life.

At one point there was a small lull in the conversation, and Blaine asked, "Kurt, why is it so hard for you to believe that I would just want to hang out with you?"

Kurt didn't freeze up or get defensive like Blaine had anticipated him to. But he just kept a passive look on his face and stared at his hands, as if he was contemplating his answer.

"I have a hard time trusting people," he glanced up at Blaine, "and usually for good reason." He returned to fiddling with his coffee cup.

"I don't take the time to get to know people because they usually end up not being worth the time anyway. The last time I got to comfortable around people it didn't end well and it…" he got a lost look in his eyes as his voice trailed off. He snapped out of his trance and glanced back up at Blaine and tried to shrug it off. "it just didn't end well."

Kurt was trying to laugh it off as if it were nothing, but Blaine could see his eyes were becoming a little more wet and he could see that whatever had happened was still affecting Kurt.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned. Kurt chuckled as he looked back over at Blaine.

"That maybe a little too deep for our first coffee outing," he said as he tried to discreetly wipe away a tear from the corner of his eye.

Blaine didn't want to push Kurt too far and loose whatever small amount of trust he had built up with him, so he simply nodded and changed the subject.

* * *

The next two afternoons were spent much the same way. After detention Blaine would drive Kurt to the coffee shop and they would sit and talk for hours. They talked about everything.

Blaine talked about his transfer and how it had been his parent's idea. He talked about how his father expected him to grow up to be some rich CEO or something when all he really wanted to do was perform. He talked about how his parents never talked about his sexuality because they figured if they ignored it, it would go away. Blaine talked about his old friends and his older brother who skipped town when Blaine was little to go to California. He also talked about his past with bullying, and how he had gone to Dalton in the first place to avoid all of it.

Kurt talked about his father, how they were all they had in the world. He talked about how his mother had passed away when he was younger, and how he still misses her. He talked about how his father had become a congressman just before Kurt's junior year, and Kurt never bothered him with his bullying problems because he had enough on his plate. Kurt talked about how he loved his father and his father loved him, but he was rarely around anymore with him traveling all the time to Washington. Kurt talked about how he had joined the Skanks and how he and Quinn looked out for each other. He talked about his dreams to escape to New York after graduation and maybe go into fashion.

They would talk for hours each day and after he and Kurt had parted ways, Blaine felt elated with the time he had spent with Kurt.

It was late Wednesday afternoon, they would be leaving the coffee shop at any time now, when Blaine decided to ask Kurt something that had been nagging at the back of his mind for a while.

"Why do you act differently around me when we are alone than when we are with other people?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, who was looking at him with earnest eyes, and sighed. He had expected this to come up at some point, he knew Blaine wasn't stupid, he just didn't know how to explain it.

"Blaine, you know what the bullying is like at McKinley, and that my past with it isn't good," Kurt still hadn't given Blaine the details about what exactly went on during his junior year, but Blaine was aware that it wasn't pretty. "When I joined the Skanks to escape it all, I had to start acting differently. I had to pretend to be… not myself, in order for it to all stop. The way I act when I am around other people, that is how I have to act to get the bullies to leave me alone. It's how I have to act to survive."

He was too busy staring at the table he was scratching his nail on to look up and see the sympathetic look on Blaine's face. That was the last thing he needed. Pity.

"But it's different with you," he felt his cheeks getting warm. "When I am around you I start acting like myself again, and I just…" he looked up to see the surprised look on Blaine's face, and he quickly looked back down. "it's just different with you…" he trailed off. He wasn't about to tell Blaine how much he just wanted to be with him, how he would do anything to protect him, and how he never wanted to leave Blaine at the end of the day.

"Why me?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt just shook his head, "I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: **If anything is confusing or if there are any questions, feel free to ask! Reviews are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this chapter is pretty short, but I really wanted to get this part of the story up before my finals started and took over my life...**

**I apologize for the length, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"No."

"Aww, come on, Blaine."

"No way. Absolutely not."

"What's the matter, Curly Top? Afraid to live a little?"

"No, I'm afraid to _die_ a little."

Blaine and Kurt were standing in the student parking lot staring at Kurt's motorcycle. Kurt was trying to convince Blaine to let him drive to the coffee shop. Kurt had insisted, since Blaine had driven to the shop each time they had gone, that it was his turn to be the mode of transportation.

"Come on, Blaine. I ride this to school every day and I'm fine," Kurt tried to reassure Blaine.

"Yes, you are fine, but you are on it by yourself. What if it is much harder to control with two people on board, or what if I do something to screw it up and we BOTH die, or what if—"

"Blaine." Kurt stepped in front of Blaine and covered his mouth with his hand.

"We. Will. Be. Fine. I will be extra careful, if it makes you feel better. I even have a helmet that you can use," Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's mouth. Blaine had been stunned by the contact.

"Unless it makes you feel _that_ uncomfortable, then we can go in your car. But seriously, it will be fine."

After a moment of inner debating, Blaine sighed in defeat, "Alright."

A wide grin spread across Kurt's face and he made his way over to the bike. He opened the seat and pulled out a helmet and tossed it to Blaine.

Kurt straddled the bike and patted the seat behind him motioning for Blaine to join him. Blaine sighed in defeat again and sat behind Kurt. He secured the helmet on his head and tried not to think too much about the way he was sitting in relation to Kurt.

"Where is _your_ helmet?" Blaine asked Kurt, confused.

Kurt smirked, "You're wearing it."

"Wait, what?"

Kurt kick started the bike to life, and Blaine jumped at the sudden loud noise.

"You are going to want to hang on," Kurt said over his shoulder. Blaine had no idea what to do, so he placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. He could feel Kurt's shoulders move as he laughed, before Kurt moved his arms to wrap around his waist instead.

"Hang on tight," Kurt said over his shoulder, still smirking, and Blaine tightened his arms, not wanting to be injured from this experience. He only hoped that Kurt could not feel how fast his heart was beating from where his chest is pressed against Kurt's back.

* * *

They made it to the coffee shop without a hitch. As they walked toward the entrance Kurt bumped his shoulder with Blaine's, "Told you everything would be fine."

Blaine just laughed a little and bumped Kurt's shoulder in return.

Their afternoon was filled with their comfortable conversation and laughter, and would carry on until it was almost closing time.

When Kurt took Blaine back to the school, Blaine allowed himself to just enjoy the ride and bask in the feeling of being close to Kurt.

* * *

"What's going on with you and Anderson?" Quinn asked.

She and Kurt were sitting behind the football field bleachers, skipping class.

Kurt was not expecting the question, and he was a little nervous about trying to answer it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he decided to answer instead.

"Cut the crap, Hummel. Puckerman saw you leaving yesterday with him on the back of your motorcycle. What the hell is going on?" She had turned to face him, putting him under her direct scrutiny.

He sighed with a mixture of annoyance and defeat, "I don't know, he just… he wanted to hang out, and he seemed nice, so I said yes. What's the harm in getting coffee after school?" He asked directing his gaze elsewhere besides her judging glare.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with that," she said poking him in the arm, getting him to look at her, "if even _one_ of those meat headed jocks sees you with him, it's not going to be good. Those neanderthals are just looking for an opportunity to harass people, and you being with Anderson is the perfect opportunity for that."

"I know that, Quinn," Kurt replied with a bite to his voice, "Believe me, _I_ of all people _know_ what they can do. I was living in hell last year, remember?"

Her look softened when he brought up the previous year, "There is nothing going on between us, at least not yet, and these coffee outings are nothing beyond platon-,"

"Wait, did you say '_yet_'?! Kurt Hummel what the _hell_ are you thinking?," she said smacking him over the head.

"I don't know! Chill out, woman!" he said back, covering his head trying to protect himself from further abuse.

She sighed in defeat and sat down hard next to him again. "He is just… he's sweet," he said quietly next to her.

"Kurt, why are you getting involved? Why do you care?" she asked in a softer tone than previously in the conversation. Kurt was quiet for a few moments before he answered.

"Because he cares too, I can tell. When we are talking, he just listens to me, and he seems genuinely interested in what I have to say. He has no expectations about anything between us. He told me the other day that he just likes being in my company, and he is just sweet and nice and a perfect gentleman and-,"

"Alright, alright," Quinn said shoving his shoulder, causing him to rock a little bit, "don't go getting all mushy on me." They both chuckled a little bit, but Kurt's expression quickly returned to forlorn when he started thinking about what could possibly happen if the jocks at the school found out about their association.

He had been avoiding Blaine during school hours for the main reason of protecting him. Everyone knew Kurt was gay, but none of the jocks knew about Blaine. If they did, he would quickly become their next target, and Kurt didn't want Blaine to have to go through that.

"You said you two have been talking a lot?" Quinn interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah,"

"Have you told him about last year?"

"Not exactly…"

"What _have_ you told him?"

"He knows I was bullied, that's it,"

Quinn nodded her head in understanding.

"Kurt, just be careful," she said, laying her hand over his, where it lay between them, to pat it gently.

He sighed, "I'm trying…"

* * *

Later that day, Kurt was making his way toward the detention room. There were still a few students milling about the hallways, since school had just got out about ten minutes ago. His head was down, thoughts still caught up in his and Quinn's conversation, when he was roughly shoved into the nearest set of lockers.

After recovering from the shock of the incident, Kurt yelled after the retreating red jacket, "What the fuck is your problem!?"

The outburst was more of a knee-jerk reaction than anything. After he had joined the Skanks, he had been taught not to take crap from anybody, and had yelled many a slurs at the neanderthals of McKinley in those early days.

But the instigator didn't turn around, just kept walking the opposite way.

After Kurt had let his anger subside somewhat, fear began to take its place. As he continued to walk to the detention room, flashes of the bullying from previous years began to come back to him. He could almost feel the old bruises on his skin already, and he had to fight the urge to check around corners before he turned them or to check behind himself to make sure no one was following him.

He hated living this way, living in fear. He would not go back to living that way. He refused.

As Kurt walked into the detention room, the first thing he saw was Blaine. He was sitting on a table chatting with Mercedes and Artie, and he was laughing at something one of them had said. Kurt felt his heart swell at the sight of him. The way his eyes lit up when he laughed and his dazzling smile, were enough to stop Kurt in his tracks.

Just then, Blaine looked over to the door to see Kurt standing there. Blaine's eyes lit up even more, and his smile widened, both of which Kurt thought would have been impossible for him to do. He gave Kurt a small wave, and Kurt couldn't help but smile and return the gesture.

A few minutes later Johnson was sitting at his desk, scrutinizing everyone, and Blaine was scribbling down an essay. Kurt couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he was concentrating. His curls fell slightly over his face, and he scrunched up his mouth slightly.

Kurt shook his head, out of fondness, and he became aware of how quickly Blaine was stealing his heart, and how easily he was letting him.

Quinn hadn't been wrong, the first chance that any of the jocks could find a way to bully them, they would do it. But, the thought of not having Blaine in his life made his heart ache, and he was not willing to let Blaine go. The thought of how quickly he was becoming attached scared him, but there was just something _about_ Blaine that made him trust him, and made him feel like his feelings were not going to waste.

Just then, Blaine decided to look up and meet Kurt's gaze, give him a little smile, then return to his work.

While Kurt had decided that he would _not_ live in fear any more, he also decided that he would not let that have an effect on his relationship with Blaine… whatever level it may be on…

* * *

The next day, Kurt was driving Blaine back to the school, after their coffee run, on his bike. Blaine was pressed against Kurt's back and his arms were wrapped securely around his waist. Kurt still hadn't gotten used to the feeling of Blaine's arms around him.

The pulled into the empty parking lot, save for Blaine's car, and parked next to it. Blaine hopped off the back of the bike and turned to face Kurt, who cut the engine. Kurt swung his leg off the bike, but remained sitting on the bike to keep it balanced. Blaine was giving him a wide grin, and he couldn't help but return it. They had gotten to know each other a lot over the past week, and Kurt found that he had no problem being himself around Blaine anymore.

"Thanks for the ride," Blaine said, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back. Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little bit at how young Blaine looked at that moment.

"It's no problem. Blaine, I-," Kurt felt comfortable when he was around Blaine, like that was where he was supposed to be. He couldn't help but think that was the reason why he would do anything to protect Blaine. Hell, he would just do _anything_ for him. The thought still scared him, but he felt like he could be himself around Blaine, and that was something that he hadn't felt in a long time. Blaine was the first person that he actually _cared_ about in a long time. He felt like everything was right, and as long as he was with Blaine, everything else would be okay too.

"I just wanted to thank you too," he felt like his words could not accurately describe what he was feeling, but it was the best he could do at that moment.

"What for?" Blaine asked as he stepped closer to Kurt. He was momentarily distracted by the action, but he forced himself to focus and answer Blaine's question.

"Nobody here really bothers to get to know me. Ever since I started high school people just assumed things about me, and most of the time they weren't true, but nobody seemed to care."

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Well, Kurt Hummel, I have gotten to know you over the past week, and I like what I have learned so far,"

Kurt giggled at what Blaine said, actually fucking giggled, and he didn't chide himself for it like he normally would. Blaine had the power to melt his resolve, and he didn't care one bit.

Blaine carried on, "And not only that, but I care about you too."

Kurt froze. Nobody had ever said something like that to him before, besides his father. He looked up at Blaine, who was standing very close now, and noticed when Blaine's eyes flickered down to his lips.

"Thank you," he all but whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder he would break the atmosphere that had built up around them.

Blaine paused for a moment, then answered by simply leaning in and pressing his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt felt himself inhale sharply, but before he got the chance to reciprocate the kiss, even the slightest, Blaine was pulling away.

Blaine's eyes widened when he saw the somewhat shocked look on Kurt's face and began apologizing immediately.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt I am so sorry, I don't even know what came over me, please don't hate me," Blaine finished his nervous rambling. His eyes were full of worry as he looked at Kurt, who had just sat there staring at him through his whole ramble, the look of surprise still on his face.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt didn't shove him away and speed off never to talk to him again, but rather, he slowly reached up his hand, and cupped Blaine's jaw. He carefully pulled Blaine down as he leaned up so that their lips could meet again.

To Blaine, their kiss made him feel like he was flying. He felt so happy and care free, like everything was perfect. To Kurt, it felt like comfort, and reassurance. He felt like none of the crappy things in his life would matter anymore, as long as he got to stay with Blaine.

Their kiss deepened, as Kurt slid his hand from Blaine's jaw to tangle in his hair, and Blaine tilted his head to closer to Kurt. They continued to kiss until the need for air became too much and they hesitantly pulled away.

They both laughed a little bit at the sight of each other. Blaine's hair was sticking up weirdly from where Kurt had run his fingers through it, and both of their lips were red from their kisses. Kurt gently patted down Blaine's awry hair as his thoughts wandered to what had just happened. Kurt had always wanted someone special to call his own, but after his sophomore year, he had given up on that dream, as long as he was in Ohio. But now, here Blaine was, standing right in front of him, staring at him affectionately, just waiting for him.

Kurt thought back to the jock that had shoved him the day before, and how afraid he had been about what people would say or do. But with Blaine looking at him like that, he felt that he didn't care one bit.

"Blaine?" he asked, taking his hand.

"Yeah?" he replied, eyes flickering down to their hands before returning to Kurt's face.

Kurt brushed his thumb across Blaine's knuckles a few times before asking, "Would you go on a date with me?"

Blaine's face split into a wide grin.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! There it is! The boys have a few happy times ahead before things start getting rough, but things are only beginning!**

**Does anyone have any ideas for a cute date for the boys to go on? I have a few ideas, but nothing is jumping out at me just yet... Any suggestions?**

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for that mishap earlier...

Holy Crap guys, over 3,000 views on Scarves&Coffee?! That's awesome!

Also, I GOT A BETA :D And she is awesome! Go check her out: she is katza on tumblr!

Sorry for the long wait, but here it is, Chapter 6!

* * *

Just so you know, the rating is most likely going to go up the for the next chapter, so just a heads up.

Thanks so much for reading this, and reviews are ALWAYS appreciated :)

To say that Blaine was nervous would have been an understatement.

He was going on a date with Kurt. _Kurt Hummel_. Of course he was nervous. He had been thinking all day about ways to make sure he did not screw up or make a fool out of himself in front of Kurt.

Kurt was supposed to be picking him up any minute now, and Blaine was pacing around his room trying to let off some of his nervous energy. It didn't seem to be working.

When he heard the doorbell ring he had to restrain himself from running down the stairs to get to the door. He took a deep breath before answering it, but it proved futile, because as soon as he saw Kurt all of the breath was stolen out of his lungs.

He looked positively fantastic wearing black pants with a grey shirt, a black ascot tucked neatly into the neckline, and a formfitting black waistcoat. Blaine had almost missed the fact that Kurt had said something, he was so busy taking in his appearance.

"I like your bow tie," Kurt said as a greeting. Blaine blushed at the comment and reached up instinctively to adjust it.

"Thanks. You look amazing," Blaine said as he stepped out onto the porch to lock the door behind himself. It was Kurt's turn to blush at the complement.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself," He said smugly while patting Blaine's cheek. He reached down to grab Blaine's wrist to pull him off the porch.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said, pulling Blaine toward his car.

* * *

Kurt took him to a nice restaurant on the outskirts of Lima, just far enough away to where they would not have any undesirable encounters with anyone from school. The dinner had gone smoothly, with comfortable conversation flowing throughout the night. When the check had arrived, Blaine had reached for it, but Kurt quickly snatched it up insisting that since he had asked Blaine, that he would pay.

To Blaine, the evening was perfect so far. After they left the restaurant, Kurt told Blaine that there was a park nearby, and inquired if he would want to go for a walk. Blaine agreed, and they headed toward the park.

As they walked around the pathway that was circling a small lake, sometimes weaving in between trees, Blaine wondered what things would be like when they were in the company of their peers once again. Kurt had once told Blaine that the reason why he acted differently at school was for protection. Kurt had to act tough so no one would torment him, and Blaine understood that. But, when Monday came around, would Kurt completely ignore him and brush him off? Would he pretend like he never knew him? Would he even be rude to him to make sure no one got any bright ideas?

Kurt must have noticed the panic that Blaine was building up his head because he stopped walking and grabbed Blaine's hand to stop him as well when Blaine was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice.

"Sorry," Blaine tried to laugh it off, but he was still somewhat caught up in his thoughts.

Kurt just looked at him for a moment before asking, "Blaine, what's wrong?"

His tone was gentle, the most gentle Blaine had ever heard him be, and it made Blaine wonder again how long would that be around.

He shook his head, "I just… I keep thinking…" Blaine tried to come up with a way to approach the subject as Kurt pulled him over to a nearby park bench.

As they sat down Blaine took a deep breath and started talking.

"What is going to happen on Monday?" Kurt looked somewhat confused at the question, but Blaine kept going. "I know you said that you had to keep up a certain appearance at school so people would leave you alone, but I really like you like this, when it is just us hanging out. N-not that I don't like you the other way too, but I just… You seem so happy and carefree outside of school, and I'm not asking you to stop keeping up appearances at school, but I was wondering what was going to happen between us when we got back around people we know. I guess I would understand if you wanted to ignore me when we are around other people, but I would just want you to tell me that now so that I could be prepared for that when it happened, and so—"

"Blaine." Kurt cut him off, and Blaine realized that he had been rambling again.

"Sorry," Blaine said meekly. "I guess I am just wondering what is going to happen."

Kurt paused for a while, looking out over the lake while he pondered his answer.

After a few minutes he finally broke the silence with his answer.

"I'm not sure," he said still looking out over the lake. Blaine visibly deflated a little at his answer, feeling a little discouraged.

Kurt, seeing the look on Blaine's face, quickly took Blaine's hands and back peddled.

"Oh, no no no, that's not what I mean. Blaine, I really like you too," at this, Blaine perked up a little more, "but you are right in that I don't think that I can drop my appearance at school. Not only for my safety, but yours too. The jocks would treat you badly too if they found out that you and I were seeing each other. I don't want something like that to happen to you, Blaine. I care about you too much to let that happen."

Kurt reached up and began stroking his thumb along Blaine's cheek bone. "I'm not going to ignore you at school either. It's true that we won't be able to act romantically in any way toward each other, but I'm not going to pretend like you don't exist."

Kurt had actively avoided Blaine during the day before to keep the jocks at bay, but now that he and Blaine were closer, he knew he couldn't bring himself to do that anymore. He would deal with any repercussions that came about because of that, and he swore to himself, not for the first time, that he would still protect Blaine from the jocks.

"Okay," Blaine replied, and then he grinned looking up at Kurt, "So, you like me huh?"

Kurt laughed a little, "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

He leaned in to give Blaine a small kiss before he stood up and pulled Blaine with him. "I should probably take you home, it's getting pretty late."

As they walked back through the park to Kurt's car, they never let go of their intertwined hands.

* * *

Kurt walked Blaine up to his porch when they got to Blaine's house that night. Blaine paused before going inside, turning to face Kurt.

"I had fun tonight," he said with a smile.

Kurt smiled too and replied, "Me too."

"Do you think that I can get an opportunity to take _you_ on a date?"

Kurt laughed, "I think that could be arranged."

"Good." Blaine said with a nod.

They looked at each other for a few more moments before Kurt moved forward and kissed Blaine again. It was longer than the one they had shared earlier in the evening, but still short enough to leave Blaine wanting more.

So, when Kurt pulled away, and was about to turn to leave, Blaine grabbed his hand to stop him. Kurt looked back at him questioningly, and Blaine reached behind his neck to pull him in for another kiss.

It was more drawn out this time, slow and sweet, and before either of them knew it, Blaine had backed Kurt up against the side of the porch. Their lips slid together smoothly, and Blaine was pretty sure that he would never get tired of kissing Kurt. Their kiss was deepened further when Blaine slowly slipped his tongue between Kurt's parted lips. He heard Kurt inhale sharply, but the gesture was returned with just as much fervor as Kurt grabbed his shoulders to pull him closer.

They continued kissing deeply until they both needed air and they reluctantly pulled away.

Kurt smiled widely when he met Blaine's eyes again, and he couldn't help but move back in to give Blaine another kiss.

"Okay, I really should go," Kurt said after the kiss.

"Do you have to?" Blaine whined, nuzzling against the side of Kurt's neck, which caused Kurt to chuckle.

"Yes, I do." He slowly pulled out of Blaine's embrace until just their hands were cradled together.

"Goodnight, Blaine," he gave Blaine a small kiss on the cheek and turned to leave.

* * *

Blaine had gotten used to having Mercedes meet him in the parking lot in the mornings before school and they would walk in together, occasionally accompanied by Artie. But what Blaine wasn't used to seeing was Kurt standing on the edge of the parking lot, chatting with Mercedes, waiting for him.

When he approached them Mercedes greeted him cheerfully, "Morning, Blaine!"

"Good Morning, Mercedes," Blaine replied before looking over at Kurt.

The other boy gave him a timid smile before greeting him with a, "Hey."

It was the most Kurt had ever said to him when their peers were around, and Blaine couldn't help but smile and return it with a "Hey," of his own.

When he looked back over to Mercedes, she was looking between the two of them with suspicious eyes. She pointed at the two of them and said, "We shall discuss this later."

After that she promptly hooked her arm between Blaine's and the three of them began walking toward the school.

* * *

The rest of the day passed smoothly enough, and Blaine saw Kurt more during the day. Kurt did skip one of the classes he shared with Blaine, which was no strange occurrence, but he actually walked with Blaine to one of the other ones they shared. He and Quinn even joined them for lunch in the cafeteria, whereas usually they were nowhere to be found.

By the time detention afterschool came around, Blaine figured he would be used to seeing Kurt around more. But, he was surprised when Kurt waltzed into the room and unexpectedly sat next to him at the same table.

Blaine could only stare at him for a few moments in shock before Kurt turned to him and arched an eyebrow at Blaine's look. Blaine was reminded of their early encounters, before they knew each other, as he blushed and looked back down at his homework.

As soon as the door had clicked after Mr. Johnson had left, Mercedes and Artie were standing in front of them in a flash.

"So, you guys are finally dating, huh?" Mercedes said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Wait, what? I—I, umm…" Blaine started to panic. He wasn't sure if Kurt wanted to keep everything a secret or what, but Blaine hadn't told anybody, so he didn't want Kurt thinking that he had gone around telling everybody.

"It's okay, Blaine. We couldn't have kept a secret from her if we wanted to." Kurt said as he stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Blaine asked. He didn't want to be stuck alone with Mercedes and Artie. He was pretty sure they were going to interrogate him and, truth be told, he was kind of scared.

"Quinn wants to talk to me. Mercedes, be nice." He said as he turned away to walk to where Quinn was sitting on the other side of the room.

"Oh we will," Artie replied as he and Mercedes moved to sit in front of Blaine.

"So, are you lovebirds getting married yet?" Mercedes said casually.

"How many kids are you two going to have?" Artie said just as nonchalantly.

"Whoa whoa, what? Nothing like that is going to happen. We have only been on one date. I don't even know if he likes me that much. I mean, yeah he told me he liked me, but I don't know if it is enough for this to go anywhere. I mean, I _really_ like him and care about him, and I don't want to screw this up."

Mercedes and Artie exchanged a look before he said, "Oh, little Blainey. How naïve thou art."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine looked between them quizzically.

"Of course Kurt likes you that much!" Mercedes pseudo-whispered to him, so that the boy in question sitting across the room didn't hear them.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked.

"We can just tell," Artie answered. "We have known him long enough to see the change. He just looks more… more…"

While Artie was pondering the right word to use, Tina and Mike suddenly walked up, and Mike said, "Happy." And then they walked off.

"Yes!" Artie said. "He just looks happier when he is around you."

Blaine couldn't tell that Kurt had changed around his friends at all. Sure he was different when they were alone, but he seemed to be acting the same around everybody else.

"I think you two are imagining things." Blaine said shaking his head.

"Trust us," Mercedes said with a smirk, "we can tell."

Blaine looked over to Kurt who was sitting on a desk opposite Quinn as they were discussing whatever Quinn wanted to talk to him about.

* * *

Kurt and Quinn sat across from each other in silence for a while after Kurt sat down in front of her. Kurt really didn't want to explain himself to anyone. Even Quinn.

Sure, she had been there for him when he was going through a hard time, and he would always be grateful for that, and they could be considered friends, in his mind anyway, but he still didn't want to have to explain every detail of his reasoning behind every single one of his actions to her. She wasn't he keeper or anything.

After a while, Quinn finally spoke. "So, you two are dating, huh?"

Kurt glared at her, "Yeah, so what of it?" he said crossing his arms.

"Whoa, there Kurtsie, a little less ice please. I'm just trying to confirm suspicions, because if you are, then Puckerman owes me ten bucks."

"Wait, what?" Kurt relaxed a little when he slowly started to realize that he wasn't about to have to defend his actions to Quinn.

"Puckerman owes me because he thought it would be Thanksgiving break before one of you finally cracked, but I knew you wouldn't be able to last until the end of the month," she explained as she looked around the room and motioning to Puck once she caught his eye.

Puck sauntered over and reluctantly slapped a ten into her open palm, mumbling about a rigged system or something or other.

When they looked over at Kurt, he was just sitting on the table giving them both blank stares.

"What?" Puck asked.

"But… but you," Kurt stammered.

"Ah, I see," Quinn cut him off. "You thought I was going to try to convince you that this was a bad idea and that you should cut it off immediately or try to get you to justify your actions and yadda yadda yadda, right?"

"Well, I… yeah. You almost slapped my arm off when you found out we started hanging out!" Kurt was still confused as to why she wasn't upset with him.

"Kurt, I think it is safe to say we are friends, right?" Quinn said leaning forward in her seat, almost like it was a big secret.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I would say so…"

"I am just doing what friends do. I'm looking out for your best interests. I'm fairly confident that you are smart enough to know what you are doing and that you can take care of yourself. I can't control your life. That's up to you." She paused momentarily to glance over to the group where Blaine was sitting.

"But I also see the way he looks at you, and I know that you feel the same way toward him. No matter if you admit it or not." she said reaching over and poking him in the shoulder. Kurt laughed a little bit at the action.

"Yeah, dude. You should date whoever the hell you want," Puck said, while trying to snatch back the ten from Quinn's hand. "You like him, he likes you. Simple as that."

Kurt sighed, "I wish it were that simple."

Quinn pushed Puck's head away, causing him to stumble back a few steps. "Are you worried about the jocks?" she asked as she put the money in her pocket.

Kurt nodded. He couldn't help but worry for Blaine's safety in this whole thing. He didn't think he could live with himself if anything bad happened to him.

Puck clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it man. Things will be alright," he said before walking away back over to the other group.

Kurt found himself transfixed with the sight of Blaine chatting casually with everyone in the group, the way he seemed to fit in with their group, like a puzzle piece that was meant to be there the whole time.

"Quinn," he whispered, almost at a loss for breath. She didn't respond, but he knew she was listening, and he continued in the same soft whisper, "I think I'm falling in love with him…"

There was silence between them for a few minutes before Quinn replied, "I don't see why you shouldn't."

Chapter End Notes:

Kurt's outfit for the first date is the one he wore in Glease when he and Rachel visited the school.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Just to note: Notice the rating has changed!

Thanks again to my lovely Beta! (katza on tumblr!)

* * *

It had been about a week since Blaine and Kurt had gone on their first date. They still went out to get coffee after school together, but they had only been on one _real_ date together.

Blaine wanted to change that.

_He gathered up his courage and held Kurt back after detention._

_"Hey, Kurt, can you hang on for a sec?" _

_"Yeah, sure. What's up?" _

_Everyone had filed out, leaving them alone in the room. _

_"Do you think you might… Would you like to go on another date with me?" _

_"Blaine, you are blushing."_

_"Shut up." Blaine ducked his head to try and hide it._

_Kurt had just laughed and kissed his cheek. _

_"I'd love to go on another date with you." _

Blaine could feel a smile grow on his face as he remembered the event, and if there was a little bounce in his step as he headed for the garage, no one could blame him.

"Where are you off to, hon?" His mother asked as he passed through the kitchen.

He had hoped to leave the house without many questions from either of his parents.

"Just going out," Blaine said, still moving toward the garage.

"Whoa, hang on just a second," she called after him. Looks like he wouldn't be so lucky. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to hang out with a friend from school." He did not feel like having this conversation with his mom, and he just wanted to leave.

She looked at him suspiciously and smirked, "Just a friend, huh?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Come on, Blaine. I _am_ your mother. You don't think I can't read my own son?"

Blaine sighed, "Okay fine. I've got a date." Blaine was mentally prepared for the next part, where he would have to lie and pretend it was a girl he was dating just so he would not have to endure any long lectures or cold glances.

"What's his name?" he mother asked sweetly instead.

Blaine could only stare at her blankly for a few moments. He was not expecting his mother to even acknowledge the fact that it was going to be a guy that Blaine was going on a date with. The subject of his sexuality had never come up since he came out. He figured his parents were abiding by the ignore-it-and-it-will-go-away philosophy.

"Y-you… his… what?"

"Look, honey. I know your father and I haven't exactly been supportive of you these past few years, and I'm sorry for that. But, we are trying. It is just something that we have to get used to. I know we haven't really been showing it lately, but we do love you. You are our son, and we love you no matter what, you just may have to give us a little bit of time."

Blaine could feel moisture building behind his eyes, and he quickly went over to his mom and hugged her tight. She returned his embrace just as tightly.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

When he pulled back, he had to wipe his eyes as she asked again, "So? What's his name?"

Blaine chuckled a little, "Kurt. His name is Kurt."

"And you're happy?" his mother asked with a concerned look on her face.

Blaine simply nodded, trying to keep his smile from getting any larger.

"Okay, good," his mother said with a nod of her own, "Well, I don't want to make you late. You'd better get going."

Blaine hugged her again, before thanking her again and heading out to his car.

* * *

"Exactly how old _are_ you?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled into the parking lot of their destination.

"What?" Blaine asked a little defensively.

"An arcade, Blaine? Seriously?"

"Aww, come on Kurt, it's gonna be fun!" He said eagerly hopping out of the car and running around to the other side to open Kurt's door.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well it won't be if you act like a sour-puss the whole time."

"Oh shut up, Curly Top."

Blaine led Kurt into the building that proclaimed itself to be "Games n' Fun!" and immediately went toward the token machine. Kurt took a moment to look around the place. One wall was entirely devoted to prizes and there was a small bar off to the side that served sodas and concession stand food. There were loud and flashing arcade games all around the room with people there of all ages.

When Blaine came back over to Kurt, he was holding two cups, each about half full of tokens. He handed one to Kurt as he said, "I'll try not to kick your butt _too_ badly," with a wink.

"Oh, you wish Anderson."

Though Kurt was apprehensive at first, he had tons of fun playing with Blaine. Kurt beat Blaine at air hockey, but Blaine was the master in car racing. At one point Kurt won a fifty ticket bonus in some Wheel-of-Fortune-esque game, while Blaine stood by grumbled about beginner's luck.

Blaine was playing a game and he looked so concentrated that Kurt couldn't resist the temptation to mess him up. He walked up behind Blaine and poked his sides, causing him to jerk and loose his game.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed, turning to see Kurt innocently walking away. "Oh no you don't," he said wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him back to him. "You're not getting away that easily." He tickled Kurt's sides a few times for payback.

"Okay, okay!" Kurt said breathlessly after laughing so much. "No more!"

Blaine's hand's settled around his waist again, and he laughed a little. "Alright, well, I am going to turn in my tickets and get some drinks. You want anything?" Blaine said into his ear. Kurt couldn't help but blush at the close proximity.

"Y-yeah. Anything is fine."

"'Kay." Was all Blaine replied before he slinked away from Kurt and went toward the prize counter.

Kurt had to catch his breath for a moment before he faced Blaine again. He and Blaine had been hanging out for a while now, and Kurt was amazed at how Blaine could still take his breath away. Kurt wandered aimlessly around the arcade as he thought about the increasing feelings he was developing toward Blaine.

He hadn't lied when he told Quinn he was falling in love with Blaine, but what he wasn't sure about was if he could _already_ be hopelessly in love with him.

By the time Kurt had made it to the prize counter Blaine was already off getting their drinks. Kurt turned in his tickets and looked up at the huge wall of prizes. He saw a small grey bear with a bow tie sitting on one of the lower shelves, and he knew exactly what he was going to get.

* * *

Blaine was sitting at a small table, when Kurt found him again, with their drinks sitting in front of him.

"Hey," Kurt said as he sat down.

Blaine smiled, "Hey, yourself. Did you get your prize, Mr. Win-the-jackpot-on-his-first-try?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You're just jealous that I kicked _your_ butt when you were so certain that you would beat me."

"I'm tellin' you, it was just beginner's luck." Blaine said shaking his head.

"I think you doubt me, Anderson." Kurt said leaning forward in his seat a little.

"Is that so?" Blaine smirked as he leaned on his elbows resting on the table.

"Mhmm. Never underestimate a Hummel."

"I'll keep that in mind," Blaine said as he laughed.

Kurt smiled in return, and pulled his prize out of its bag. "Here," he said as he held out the bear.

"What?" Blaine looked surprised.

"It's for you."

Blaine gingerly took the bear from Kurt. "Thank you. He's cute." Blaine said as he tweaked its bow tie.

"I thought so too." Kurt smiled.

"Here, I got something for you too," Blaine reached over to the bag sitting next to him, "We can't all be big-ticket winners like you, but it's just something small."

Blaine pulled out a small woven bracelet that had a rainbow of colors running through it. "I thought it was pretty, and you don't have to wear it if you don't want to, I just thought—"

Blaine was cut off when Kurt put his elbow on the table and held his wrist toward Blaine. He blushed a little bit as he tied it around Kurt's wrist carefully. Kurt pulled his hand back and inspected the small bracelet.

"I love it." He said, smiling up at Blaine.

Blaine felt giddy inside and could do nothing but return the smile.

* * *

After leaving the arcade, Blaine took Kurt to a nearby movie theatre where they caught a showing of a rom-com for the hell of it. About ten minutes into the movie Kurt had slid his hand into Blaine's and they didn't let go through the entire movie. They still hadn't let go when they were walking out of the theatre into the cool night air.

"Admit it, Blaine. The only reason you wanted to see that movie was because Ryan Gosling was in it."

"Hey, I didn't hear any complaints from you about that!"

"Well I'm sure that anyone can appreciate the many _ass_ets that he brings to the movie industry."

Blaine laughed loudly at what Kurt had said, and Kurt couldn't keep the grin off his own face.

After Blaine stopped laughing, they got caught up in each other's eyes and Blaine couldn't help but squeeze Kurt's hand a little tighter.

Kurt smiled at him and they began walking toward the parking lot.

Blaine had thought about what he was about to do before, but he didn't want to wait any longer and he knew it was exactly what he wanted.

Before they got much further, Blaine stopped, which caused Kurt to stop too, their hands still being interlaced.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we… I mean, could you—"

Kurt stepped a little closer to Blaine, looking a little worried, "Blaine, what is it?"

Blaine took a deep breath and looked right into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?"

There was silence between them for a few moments, in which Blaine thought he would die of nervousness, until a wide smile spread across Kurt's face. He let go of Blaine's hand, but only so he could pull Blaine's face toward his for a deep kiss. Blaine responded with settling his hands on Kurt's waist and returning the kiss. They pulled back after a few moments, both a little breathless.

"So, I'll take that as a 'yes'?" Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed and leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "Yeah, yes. Yes."

"Okay, good," Blaine moved in to kiss Kurt again, but then he felt a drop of water fall onto his cheek. He paused and looked up at the sky, and suddenly, it steadily started to rain.

Kurt just laughed and said, "How cliché is this?"

Blaine laughed too and replied, "Incredibly cliché."

By the time they had finished their short exchange, the rain was pouring down, quickly soaking the both of them. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they both began running toward Blaine's car at the back of the parking lot.

What neither of them noticed was David Karofsky standing by the exit of the movie theatre, watching them both.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine ran to Blaine's car through the rain, clutching each other's hands tightly. Only when they reached the car did they let go to go to their respective sides. They climbed in and slammed the doors, blocking out the rain. When they looked at each other they couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them both soaked from the rain.

Blaine ran a hand through his wet curls, and a few drops of water ran down his neck. Kurt followed the path of the drops as they rolled down Blaine's neck and soaked into the collar of his shirt.

Blaine looked up and they caught each other's gazes and held them for a few moments before Kurt reached forward and pulled Blaine toward him so he could crash their lips together. Their kiss started out slow and heady when Kurt slid his tongue between Blaine's lips, and Blaine continued to deepen it when he returned the action. Kurt reached up to tangle his fingers in Blaine's curls, and Blaine couldn't help but let out a little moan.

Their kiss started to become frantic when Blaine began tugging on Kurt's waist to try and get him closer. Instead of moving across the seat, Kurt began to maneuver between the two seats to get to the back, and he pulled Blaine with him.

They eventually managed to end up in the back seat with Blaine on his back and Kurt hovering over him. Blaine pulled Kurt's lips back down to his, and quickly pushed his tongue inside. Their kiss continued to build and become more heated; the both of them finding it hard to hold back little whimpers and moans, until Kurt unconsciously rolled his hips down against Blaine's. They both froze and Kurt pulled back to see a shocked look on Blaine's face.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't mean to- it just happened," Kurt was trying to sit up and get off of Blaine when Blaine put a hand on Kurt's arm to stop him.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked as he pulled Kurt back toward him.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Kurt, please, I want you so bad. It felt good, please don't stop." Blaine panted as he moved up to capture Kurt's lips again.

They exchanged a few more breathy kisses before Kurt broke away again, "Are you sure?"

Blaine answered him by pulling him back in for a fierce kiss full of teeth and tongue. Kurt could only moan and roll his hips again.

Blaine broke away to gasp for breath, "Oh god, yes, Kurt," He said as he slowly rolled his hips up to meet Kurt's.

Kurt attached his lips to the shallow dip between Blaine's neck and shoulder, and began to suck and nip at the spot. He kept rolling his hips into Blaine's as he kissed up Blaine's neck to the soft spot behind his ear. Blaine's breath hitched, and Kurt could feel Blaine was clinging to his back, most likely wrinkling his shirt; but at that moment, Kurt couldn't find it in himself to care.

Blaine's breath was coming out shorter and more quickly the tighter he held onto Kurt's back. "Kurt, I—I'm gonna—nughh—I,"

Kurt covered Blaine's mouth with his own to silence him, and began thrusting harder against Blaine. Blaine eagerly matched his movements, and it wasn't long before he was moaning loudly into Kurt's mouth as he came. Kurt followed shortly after, from seeing the look of ecstasy on Blaine's face.

Kurt couldn't help but collapse on top of Blaine after they were both completely spent and trying to catch their breath, with nothing but the sound of the rain beating against the car around them.

Kurt didn't know how to approach the subject of what they just did, or what to say first, but Blaine eased his worry when he spoke first.

"Wow,"

Kurt lifted his head to look at Blaine, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

A couple days later, Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the detention room at a table together. Puck was lazily strumming his guitar and everyone else was singing small snippets of songs together. Kurt and Blaine were sitting close to each other, with their hands laced between them.

When they had come into the detention room earlier, they had sat at the same table and began working separately. Blaine was reading a book he had assigned for one of his classes while Kurt sat sketching something into a notebook. While Blaine was reading he felt Kurt gingerly reach out and take his hand to twine their fingers together. Blaine only smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand back without looking up from his book.

After they had been sitting like that for about ten minutes, Blaine finally looked up to see Kurt still concentrating on whatever he was sketching.

"What are you working on?" Blaine asked as he closed his book and scooted closer to Kurt's side.

He peered over to Kurt's notebook, and saw what looked to be a design for a very handsome suit.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt. Did you design that?"

Kurt simply nodded his head.

"Wow, that's amazing! Do you have others? Can I see more?"

"Whoa, Blaine, calm down." Kurt laughed at the sight of Blaine becoming more and more like an excited puppy. He started flipping through some other designs, and Blaine was transfixed by Kurt's work.

"These are fantastic, Kurt. Is this what you want to do?" Blaine said has he continued observing the drawings.

Kurt nodded again, "Yeah, I want to go to New York. I figure maybe I could get an internship out there or something. I just want to get out of this hell hole, you know?"

Blaine met Kurt's eyes, "Yeah, I do know. And don't worry Kurt. With a talent like yours, any place would be lucky to have you. These really _are_ amazing Kurt."

Kurt blushed and said, "Thank you," while he squeezed Blaine's hand a little.

Blaine gave him a beaming smile. "No problem," he said as he leaned forward and gave Kurt a small kiss on the cheek, which caused Kurt to blush even harder. It amazed Blaine how different and relaxed Kurt was when there were no other people from school around.

"Now, I was wondering," Blaine said when he pulled back, "will you sing with me?"

Kurt looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yes," Blaine replied, "Ever since I heard you sing for the first time, I have really wanted to sing with you. Please?"

Kurt smiled at him, "Yes, of course."

Blaine stood up and tugged Kurt with him toward the front of the room.

Blaine asked Puck to borrow his guitar, and then whispered the song into Kurt's ear to make sure he knew it. Kurt nodded in agreement and Blaine sat on one of the desks to get ready to play. Kurt sat close beside him, and everyone else in the room turned their attention to the pair to watch the performance.

Blaine began strumming the opening notes, and then started to sing the first verse.

"He's been, waitin' around for the weekend,

Figuring which club to sneak in,

With fancy drinks and fifty dollar cover charge.

Lately its been a big hassle,

With Heineken and New Castle,

To make sure he's fittin' in and livin' large, disreguard,

The lies that he will tell and what he's probably like cause,

It's not hard, his charm is gonna get him through the night,"

Blaine hopped off the desk and danced around in front of Kurt a little while he sung the chorus. Kurt couldn't help but laugh and shake his head in fondness.

"Cause if he wanna rock he rocks,

If he wanna roll he rolls,

He can roll with the punches long as he feels like he's in control and a,

If he wanna stay he stays,

If he wanna go he goes,

He doesn't care how he gets there, long as he gets somewhere he knows,

Oh no, na na na na na

Na na na na na na na

Ah na na na na na

Na na na na na na na."

Blaine returned to his spot next to Kurt on the desk as he finished the chorus. Kurt bumped his shoulder as he started to sing the next verse.

"See her, heavy makeup and cut t-shirt,

Every girl out wants to be her,

But they look the same already why adjust,

Readin the magazine secrets, forgetting the topical regrets,

Cause if she comes home all alone the night's a bust, it's a must,

The swivel in her hips and the look she gives its,

All her trust, if only in the morning she knew where she lived."

Kurt got up off the table as he began the chorus, dancing around the room and urging the other's from their seats to dance along.

"Cause if she wanna rock she rocks,

If she wanna roll she rolls,

She can roll with the punches long as she feels like she's in control and a,

If she wanna stay she stays,

If she wanna go she goes,

She doesn't care how she gets there, long as she gets somewhere she knows,

Oh no, na na na na na

Na na na na na na na

Ah na na na na na

Na na na na na na na."

Blaine left the desk to dance around with the others during the chorus, and he handed the guitar off to Puck to finish the rest of the song. Kurt and Blaine continued the song, singing and dancing together.

"And in a wink, they're on the brink,

From drink to drink, and at the bar, with cash to blow,

From shot to shot, it's getting hot,

Advance the plot, see how far it's gonna go,

It all depends, so ditch the friends and grab a cab,

Another chance at cheap romance,

Doesn't count cause the room is spinnin,

Nothing to lose tonight they both are winning,"

As they were singing they started to dance closer and closer until they were mere inches apart.

"And they fall in love as they fall in bed, they sing,

"If they wanna rock they rock,

If they wanna roll they roll,

They can roll with the punches long as they feel like they're in control and a,

If they wanna stay they stay,

If they wanna go they go,

They don't care how they get there, long as they get somewhere they know,

Oh no, na na na na na

Na na na na na na na

Ah na na na na na

Na na na na na na na."

As they finished the song everyone applauded their performance, accompanied by a few wolf-whistles from Puck.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and whispered a "Thank you" into his ear.

* * *

A/N:

The song used is "Rock and Roll" by Eric Hutchinson

Reviews are always appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Yay new chapter only a week after the last one! (It's sad that the updates are that slow, right?)

Anyway, here is the update, and I now this is a rather short chapter, but this was the best stopping point for now.

I have to give credit to my amazing beta, once again! She helps me out sooooo much! (Check her out as katza on tumblr!)

I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Also, just so you know, this chapter picks up right after the last chapter ended, so it is all in the same day.

* * *

Kurt was standing at their table, putting his things away. Blaine walked up to stand next to him and slowly started to run his fingers up and down Kurt's arm. Everybody else had already left the detention room since it had ended a few minutes earlier. When Kurt looked up from his task to meet his eyes, Blaine leaned in to capture Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss.

Kurt let out a small sound of surprise, but he moved his hand to cup the back of Blaine's neck to pull him closer. Blaine traced Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue, and Kurt gladly opened his mouth to grant Blaine access.

They kissed for a little while before Kurt pulled back with a soft smack and a delicate laugh, "We should probably go before they close the school."

Blaine sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked out of the detention room and laced their fingers together. Kurt looked over at Blaine and blushed a little when he said, "You know, my dad is supposed to be out of town all week… Would you, maybe, like to come over?"

Blaine tugged Kurt to a stop in the hallway, "Kurt Hummel, are you inviting me over to your house just so you can get into my pants?" he asked in mock offense.

Kurt backed Blaine up against the nearest row of lockers and bracketed his hands on either side of Blaine's head.

"And what if I am?" He asked as he leaned in close to Blaine to whisper in his ear. He started to plant light kisses down Blaine's neck.

"Then I guess that would—unnghh—that would be okay,"

Kurt pulled back with a cocky grin on his face. "Good," he said before planting an innocent kiss on Blaine's lips. He left Blaine's personal space and started sauntering down the hallway toward the exit of the school.

Blaine stayed frozen in his spot momentarily staring after Kurt in awe. But, after Kurt threw a playful smirk over his shoulder, Blaine raced down the hall after him and caught him around the waist. They both laughed together before continuing down the hallway.

* * *

However, their playful happiness didn't last for long.

Once they exited the school, they were met with the sight of Karofsky standing outside with a group of three other guys. They were all standing there blocking Kurt and Blaine's way to the parking lot. As soon as Kurt saw them he tugged on Blaine's hand to move him to stand behind him.

"Evening, gentlemen," Kurt said to the group.

"'Sup fairy," Karofsky retorted back.

"What do you want?" There was a pseudo-kindness to Kurt's voice, but Blaine could tell that he was just taunting the others. Blaine had seen the change take place almost instantly in Kurt's demeanor. His posture was more rigid and stiff, but he held himself tall and unmoving. He had a serious expression on his face, eyes roaming from one jock to another. It was easy to tell that Kurt had shifted into his arrogant attitude in order to try and ward off the group in front of them.

Kurt's hold on Blaine's hand had tightened to a vice-like grip, and Blaine could tell that this confrontation wasn't going to end well.

"Aww, don't be like that Kurt, we only want to talk," Karofsky said with a mocking tone in his voice.

"For some reason, I seriously doubt that," Kurt's tone was quickly becoming more defensive and harsh as the conversation continued.

"We just wanted to give a long overdue welcome to your new friend there," Karofsky motioned to Blaine where he stood behind Kurt.

"No." it came out as practically a growl.

"And that's not all, Kurt. It seems that you have forgotten that we don't really like you fucking faggots skipping all around our hallways and spreading your gay everywhere."

"What's the matter? Afraid you are catching it?"

"AND SO," Karofsky said taking a threatening step forward, "It seems that we have to teach you a lesson too. And small fry over there gets two lessons." Karofsky began beating his fist into his hand, and the other jocks slowly began to advance too.

"Blaine, run," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine looked at him in a mixture of surprise and terror, "What?! No!"

"Blaine…"

"No! I'm not going to leave you!"

Kurt was backing up with Blaine with him, "Blaine. Get. Out. Of here. Now."

"NO!"

Just then, one of the jocks lunged at Kurt, and Kurt punched him square in the jaw, and he stumbled back a few steps. That seemed to be the cue for the rest of them to join in. Karofsky went at Kurt next, and he was harder to fight off. While they were struggling, another jock was headed for Kurt, and Blaine quickly intervened and tried to keep him away.

He landed a good blow on the jock's jaw that caused him to stumble a little bit, but another guy had come up from behind Blaine and seized one of his arms. The jock he had been fighting earlier quickly got up and captured his other arm as well. Just as Kurt had caused Karofsky to stumble back, he turned to see Blaine being out numbered.

"Get the fuck off of him," Kurt gritted out at the other jocks. Just as he began to advance on the others, Karofsky recovered and pulled Kurt forcefully back and hit him with a solid punch, causing Kurt to fall to the ground.

"KURT!" Blaine yelled, lunging toward him, but he was still being held back by the other jocks.

"Get him out of here. Take him out to the side of the school," Karofsky directed to the others.

Hearing that, Kurt quickly regained his footing and tried to run to Blaine to help him, but Karofsky held him back.

"No, NO! Blaine!"

"Kurt!"

As the other jocks dragged Blaine off to somewhere on the other side of the school, Karofsky flung Kurt back hard against the wall of the school and blocked his way.

The breath had been knocked out of Kurt's lungs when Karofsky had thrown him against the wall. As he tried to regain his breath Karofsky crowded up against him, leaning in close.

"Come on Kurt, I thought you knew better than that."

Kurt's breathing was still coming out short, but now it was more from the slowly increasing panic. Flashes of the previous year began to come back to him as Karofsky slowly ran his hand down Kurt's chest.

"You know you can't just parade around with your little boy-toy and not expect some repercussions."

"Get off," there was a slight tremor in Kurt's voice.

"Nuh-uh," Karofsky pushed him back against the wall as Kurt tried to move away, "I'm not done with you yet. I still have to teach you a lesson. And when I'm through with you, I'll go take care of that little fuck toy of yours,"

Kurt felt the rage welling up inside of him at Karofsky's words. His anger greatly outweighed his fear, and he quickly grabbed Karofsky's shoulders and brought his knee up hard in between Karofsky's legs.

Karofsky doubled over on the ground. Kurt stood over him, glaring at him in disgust.

Eventually, he slowly started to get up, and Kurt waited until he was at least half standing up.

"Fuck you, Karofsky," Kurt spat at him, and he punched him hard across the face, causing him to fall to the ground again. "Stay away from my boyfriend."

* * *

Blaine was struggling as hard as he could to break free from the jocks that were pulling him away so that he could get back to Kurt.

Kurt still had not given him any details about what had happened at the beginning of his junior year, but Blaine knew that the bullying had gotten really bad, and that Karofsky had been his biggest tormentor.

Blaine knew that it was an extremely bad idea for Karofsky to be alone with Kurt, and Blaine had to get back to him.

He was out numbered though, and even though he was trying as hard as he could, he could not get free.

The jocks rounded to the other side of the building, and the two jocks held him up so that he was facing the other one.

"Let me go, you assholes," Blaine spat at them.

The jock moved forward punched Blaine in the stomach, causing him to double over, but he was still being held up by the other two jocks. The other jock landed two more blows, each time knocking the breath out of Blaine before he got a chance to fully recover.

Just when Blaine expected another hit to come, he was met with a shout instead, and he looked up to see the jock being wheeled around by Kurt who punched him and knocked him to the ground.

One of the jocks holding Blaine's arms let go to go after Kurt, and as soon as he let go, Blaine started to try to fight off the other guy holding onto his arm. The guy quickly realized what Blaine was doing, and unfortunately was one step ahead of him. He grabbed Blaine by his shirt and slammed him up against the nearest wall.

Blaine let out a small cry of pain as his back hit the hard wall and the bricks scrapped up his arms.

"Shit, Blaine!" Kurt yelled. Blaine looked up to see Kurt turned to him with a look of concern on his face. Noticing that Kurt was distracted, the jock he had been fighting took the opportunity to knee him in the stomach, bringing him to the ground.

"Kurt!" Blaine tried to break away from the guy holding him, but he was roughly shoved back against the wall. "Leave us alone, you bastards!" Blaine yelled back at his tormentors.

"Why, you little shit," The guy holding him wound his fist back getting ready to punch him, when all of the sudden he was pulled away from Blaine and slammed up against the wall next to him with a great deal of force.

"Now, that's not very nice,"

"Puck," Blaine breathed out in a relived voice.

"I'd get out of here if I were you," Puck said as he took down the guy he had been holding against the wall and threw him toward the other two jocks.

"Fuck off, Puckerman," one of the jocks said, "We aren't scared of you."

Puck strolled over to them, "No, but Johnson is still lurking around the school, and I don't think he would be very happy with all of this."

One of the jocks hit the other on the shoulder, "Come on, let's just get out of here," they all reluctantly turned and started to leave. One of them threw back, "Yeah, wouldn't want to end up in juvie like some of the other trash here," and Puck just flipped them off.

While the exchange had been going on between Puck and the jocks, Blaine had turned his attention to Kurt who was still doubled over on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you okay? What's wrong? What can I do?" Blaine was starting to panic a little bit that something was actually _really_ wrong and was about to call Puck over before Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm.

"Blaine, calm down. I just have to catch my breath…" He sat back on the ground, facing Blaine now, "He hit me pretty hard,"

Blaine was still slightly panicking, "Kurt, are you sure you are okay? Are you sure you are not hurt anywhere? Do we need to go to the hospital or something?" Blaine was running his hands all over Kurt, trying to check for any major injuries or anything that looked serious. As far as Blaine could tell, nothing seemed to be broken. He could recognize that Kurt was going to have some nasty bruises for a while where he had been punched, but ice could help the swelling go down quickly. He looked up at Kurt's face and saw another injury. There was a cut running along his cheek that looked deeper than just a common scrape.

"Oh god, Kurt," Blaine was instinctively reaching forward to stroke his cheek, but thought better of it because of the cut. "Maybe the nurse is still here or we can go to the hospital or—"

"Blaine. Blaine, Blaine!" Kurt cut him off as he began to ramble and panic again. "Blaine, it's no big deal, it's just a cut. I think I'm gonna live," Kurt reached out to stroke Blaine's arm to try and calm him.

Blaine was just looking at him for a few minutes before his face fell and he threw his arms around Kurt's neck hugging him tightly, almost knocking the breath out of him again. Kurt just wrapped his arms around him securely, glad that he was safe and near again.

"Oh god, Kurt. I was so scared. Mainly for you. You were alone with Karofsky, and I didn't know how I was going to get back to you. He could have hurt you really bad, and I just—" He pulled back to look at Kurt for a moment before he surged forward and kissed him earnestly.

Kurt accepted the kiss at first, but then he flinched when the pressing made his cheek give a painful twinge. Blaine quickly pulled back, "Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you sure you're okay? Are you—"

"Blaine!" Kurt had to cut him off again. "You have got to calm down. I'm fine I promise."

"Just fine?"

Kurt sighed, "We should leave. I think I have some things I need to explain."

Blaine nodded and said, "Okay" before helping Kurt up.

Puck had been watching the two, to make sure that they were going to be okay.

"Thanks, Puck," Kurt said when he noticed him still standing there.

"No problem dude," He walked over and gave Kurt a fist bump, "those douche bags need to be taught a lesson every now and then. Too bad Quinn wasn't here, she would have really kicked some ass,"

Kurt laughed a little, "Yeah, probably,"

Puck turned to Blaine, "You gonna be alright, little man?"

Blaine gave a small nod and then said, "I'm not _that_ short." Puck laughed.

"Thanks for helping," Blaine said.

"Anytime," Puck replied. Kurt and Blaine began making their way toward Blaine's car. There was no way that Blaine was going to let Kurt ride his motorcycle in the condition he was in, no matter how fine Kurt claimed to be.

* * *

A/N:

Whelp. There it is.

Read and Review! Let me know what you guys are thinking!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

I'm so sorry for the long wait...

To make up for it, this chapter is quite long, so... yay?

I hope you all are still reading and haven't given up on me yet. I mentioned in an answer to an anonymous question that I anticipate that this story will be finished sometime early June? After that I will start another story, and I have a few ideas, but I need help picking one, so be on the lookout for a poll or something of the like.

I'll stop rambling now...

Thanks again to my lovely beta (katza on tumblr)! She's the best!

* * *

The drive to Kurt's house was mostly silent, save for the few directions that Kurt had to give Blaine to direct him toward his house. The rest of the time, Kurt stayed silent, staring out the window. Blaine thought about asking him about it, but Kurt had said that he was going to explain things, so Blaine decided to let Kurt start talking on his own terms.

When they got to Kurt's house, Kurt led Blaine upstairs to his room. After they entered, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Yeah, well… This is it," he said gesturing to the surroundings. Blaine enjoyed looking around Kurt's room, seeing all of the pictures and little things that decorated the space. It seemed to suit him very well.

However, Blaine's attention was quickly brought back to Kurt when he ran a hand through his hair nervously, and when he brought his hand back down he brushed against his cheek and he winced. Blaine was quickly at his side, moving to inspect the cut as he took Kurt's hand. Kurt grimaced again when Blaine took his hand. Blaine looked down at Kurt's hand to see his knuckles had started to bruise pretty badly.

"Sorry," Blaine said trying to brush his knuckles as gently as possible, "do you have a first aid kit?"

Kurt nodded without meeting Blaine's eyes, just looking down at their hands, "it's under the kitchen sink downstairs."

Blaine gave a final brush to Kurt's hand before saying, "be right back," and leaning up to kiss Kurt on his uninjured cheek.

When Blaine came back into the room a few minutes later, carrying the small first aid kit, he saw Kurt standing by his window, staring outside, with his arms wrapped securely around himself.

Blaine placed the kit on the bed and walked over to Kurt, covering Kurt's arms with his own, wrapping himself around Kurt from behind. He placed a soft kiss on the back of Kurt's neck, and he heard Kurt let out a shaky breath.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

It was then that Blaine realized that Kurt was trembling in his arms. Blaine started to get really worried.

He turned Kurt around, and started to lead him over to the bed, "Come 'ere, baby."

Blaine sat them both down on Kurt's bed, and he opened the first aid kit to begin tending to Kurt's injuries. He worked on the cut on Kurt's cheek first, cleaning it the best he could and putting some cream on it that would help the scar heal. After he placed a bandage over the cut, Kurt had seemed to have calmed down somewhat. Blaine rubbed his hands over Kurt's arms to try and sooth him some more. He then turned his attention to Kurt's knuckles, giving them the same treatment, cleaning them, putting on something to help with the bruising, and then wrapping some bandages around them.

When he was done, Blaine found himself just looking at Kurt's hands and stroking his knuckles soothingly. He wanted to talk to Kurt about what had happened, about what had happened in his past, about what went on when he was on the other side of the school with Karofsky. But he wanted Kurt to start. He didn't want to push Kurt into something he wasn't ready to talk about. He would wait for when Kurt was willing to talk about it, and he would be there to listen.

They had both been sitting there for about ten minutes, Blaine just petting Kurt's hands and both of them staring down at their intertwined fingers, before Kurt finally said something.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," he let out in a breath.

Blaine shook his head, "You haven't done anything wrong."

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in any of this mess."

"I'd rather face all of the jocks at McKinley than not be with you," Blaine said at last looking up to meet Kurt's tear-filled eyes.

Hearing those words, Kurt finally broke.

He dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder and let his sobs overtake him as Blaine wrapped his arms securely around his back.

Kurt cried into Blaine's shirt for a while, as Blaine rubbed soothing circles over his back trying to comfort him, and trying to wordlessly communicate that he wasn't going to leave.

After Kurt's crying had settled into small sniffs every now and then, Kurt sat back up to look at Blaine.

"I'm sorry…" he said giving a small sniffle again.

Blaine smiled a little, "Kurt, you have to stop apologizing when you've done nothing wrong," he said as he brushed a small strand of hair out of Kurt's face.

"Blaine, I think I owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me anything."

"No, you deserve to know what happened…everything that happened."

Blaine could only nod, just letting Kurt do whatever he wanted. "Okay," He said as he took Kurt's hand in his own again.

But, just as soon as he had taken Kurt's hand in his, those hands were slipping away and space was being made between them. Kurt had made about a foot of space between them, and he was no longer facing Blaine directly. He had moved so that only his right side was facing Blaine.

"Kurt, what—"

"I just have to be able to get through this, and I don't know if I will be able to if you are that close."

_I'll be too afraid of letting you go. _

"Kurt, you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to."

"No, I—I want you to know."

_I need you to know._

Kurt had said very few words since they had left the school earlier, but once he had started talking, he couldn't seem to stop.

"I told you before that I was bullied my sophomore year, with locker checks, dumpster tosses, and slushies. It was all manageable. It wasn't pleasant, but it was manageable. I had made it through the year with minimal damage. But junior year came around, and everything got worse.

"The year started out the same as the year before, but very quickly, the bullying started to escalate, becoming more frequent, and more violent."

Kurt turned so that his back was facing Blaine, and he lifted up the back of his shirt. Blaine gasped as he saw some faded scars scattered across Kurt's back that he could tell must have been really bad at one point.

"Kurt…" as he reached forward to brush his fingers along one of the scars, Kurt let his shirt fall back down and he returned to his previous position.

"Sometimes the locker tosses were so frequent and forceful that the locks on the lockers would leave deep bruises that still haven't faded completely.

"Throughout the whole thing, the one person that seemed to be the main instigator of the escalating of the bullying was Karofsky."

Blaine could see that Kurt had started to slightly shake again, and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort him. But he didn't want to scare Kurt off, and he didn't want to upset him further. He respected the space that Kurt had made.

"It all came to a head one night at a party. Mercedes had been invited by a football player that had a crush on her, and she insisted that I come along with her. I wasn't thinking, and I went."

_Kurt wandered around the strange house trying to find a quiet place or at least a place that wasn't completely packed with people. Mercedes had abandoned him a few minutes ago to dance with the guy that had invited her, and now, all he wanted was to get out of this damned house. _

_He finally made it to the kitchen where there were fewer people, but all he wanted to do was leave. It was a mistake coming in the first place. He figured he could at least sit outside until Mercedes found him to leave, so he headed in the direction that he figured there might be a back door. _

_He was walking down a dark empty hallway that he thought would lead to the back of the house when a hand closed over his arm and pulled him into a nearby closet. _

_He tried to scream at first, but a hand was covering his mouth and a large figure was looming over him. The closet was dark, so he couldn't tell who it was, but they were just standing over him, one hand covering his mouth, and the other closed around his wrist, pinning him to the wall. _

_After a few moments of eerie silence, be started to struggle against the hold, trying to get away. _

_"Ah, ah, ah, Hummel," the figure said as the grip on him tightened, and Kurt froze. He recognized that voice. He knew it from hearing it yell names at him in the hallways, but he knew it. _

_David Karofsky. _

_"You are not going to get away that easy." _

_Kurt's heart beat rate was skyrocketing, he was so scared of what Karofsky might do to him. _

_As if reading Kurt's mind, Karofsky spoke again. "Don't worry, I'm not going to beat you up or anything." _

_He began to lean in closer to Kurt, "I only came here for one thing." _

_Suddenly, the hand over his mouth had disappeared, but in its place appeared a mouth, and a demanding tongue that was forcing its way between Kurt's lips. _

_Kurt began struggling even more, but both of Karofsky's hands were now holding his wrists on the side of his head, and Karofsky's thigh was pressed between his legs, pinning his body to the wall. _

_Karofsky reached a hand down and cupped Kurt through his jeans and he let out a muffled scream as he bit down hard on Karofsky's tongue that was still invading his mouth. Karofsky quickly pulled back with a grunt of pain, and then chided Kurt. "No, no. None of that," and then he hit Kurt hard in the stomach, punching the breath out of him. _

_He would have doubled over, but Karofsky held him up, his hand covering his mouth again as he ripped Kurt's shirt open with his other hand. Kurt tried to let out another cry for help, but it was dampened by the hand covering his mouth. _

_Karofsky began running his hand all over Kurt's chest as he started to thrust his hips against Kurt's thigh. _

_Kurt realized that Karofsky wasn't holding either of his hands, so he began trying to push him away. But, no matter how hard he tried, Karofsky was much stronger, and wouldn't move an inch. _

_Karofsky's hips stuttered, and Kurt heard him let out a groan. As he fell forward with his release, Karofsky's hand moved away from Kurt's mouth, and Kurt took the opportunity to try and call for help. _

_"Help me! Please! Help m—ah!" _

_Karofsky had grabbed the back of his hair and pulled his head back, silencing him. _

_"Not a good idea," he said menacingly before he punched Kurt in the stomach again. This time, he fell to the ground, and Karofsky swiftly kicked him in his side. He kicked him a few more times, before he stopped, and was just looming over him again. Kurt coughed and wheezed, trying to get his breath, when Karofsky bent down and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. _

_Kurt was still shaking with fear when Karofsky leaned in close and said, "If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you." _

_Kurt did his best to move away from him, but Karofsky grabbed his face and turned his head to look directly in his eyes, to show him that he was serious. _

_Eventually, Karofsky released his hold on him and left the little dark room. _

_Kurt collapsed on the floor, with tears streaming down his face. He curled in on himself, feeling dirty, violated, worthless, and terrified._

"After that night, Karofsky would sometimes catch me in the hallways, and would pull me into the locker rooms or behind the school, and he would just stand over me, terrifying me. Sometimes he would kiss me again, or he would kiss my neck or forehead. Sometimes he would just touch me and run his hands all over me, but _every time_ he would make me feel horrible and violated all over again. I could never call for help or anything because he would always hit me or cover my mouth so I couldn't yell, so nobody ever came to help. And afterwards, he would always threaten to kill me if I ever told anyone. You and Quinn are the only ones I have ever told." Kurt looked up for a moment to meet Blaine's gaze, but then he quickly averted his eyes to stare at his lap again as he continued on.

"The bullying was still just as violent too. He shoved me harder and more frequently which started to leave permanent marks, and he threw more slushies than I can even count. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore, and went to Quinn and asked to join the Skanks. I told her the whole story, and she helped me build up this new image. In time Karofsky started to back off and leave me alone… I guess the presence of the Skanks made it harder for him to get to me. But I was still so scared, all the time. I was scared that he was going to come after me again, and he was going to do so much worse than he did the first time, and I'm _still _scared and I just… I just felt useless…"

Kurt was crying into his hands as he finished his story. He wiped away a little at his face before turning to Blaine. "I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore, since you know now that I'm damaged and used, and—"

"Kurt, no. Absolutely not." Blaine scooted over and grasped Kurt's shoulders, unable to keep from touching him anymore, and turning Kurt to face him square on. "I could never see you that way. I can only see you as the gorgeous, amazing person that I have always known you are. You are not broken or disgusting or any of those things you think. _He_ is disgusting for the things he did to you. You are not anywhere near him. Kurt, I don't care what has been done to you, you still are and always will be _beautiful_,"

Kurt could only stare at him for a few moments, searching his eyes, before he launched himself at Blaine, pressing his lips firmly against Blaine's for a few moments before he buried his face in Blaine's shirt as his sobs overcame him again.

"Please stay. Please don't go," Kurt pleaded, clutching at Blaine's shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere," Blaine said brushing his fingers through Kurt's hair, "I'm not going anywhere until you order me away."

"I—" _I love you._

Kurt almost said it. He almost said those three little words, but he didn't want to say them now. Not like this. Not when he was a teary, pitiful mess. He wanted to be able to look Blaine in the eye and say it with as much conviction as he felt about it. He would wait.

He leaned away to look at Blaine. He then noticed the giant wet spot covering Blaine's shoulder and part of the front of his shirt.

Kurt sniffed and let out a small tearful laugh, "Look at your shirt," he said brushing his hand over the spot, as if trying to wipe it away.

Blaine laughed too when he noticed it. He covered Kurt's hand with his own, "I think it'll live."

After looking into each other's eyes for a few moments, Blaine leaned in and gave Kurt a gentle kiss. He then adjusted his position and laid down on the bed, pulling Kurt to him. He wrapped him up in his arms as Kurt laid his head on his chest and wound his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine brushed his hands though Kurt's hair in gentle motions until he felt Kurt's breathing even out, and he couldn't keep his own eyes open any longer, and he slipped into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine woke up slowly, blinking the sunlight streaming in through the windows out of his eyes. Only when he moved his arm up to try and block out the light did he remember that there was somebody next to him. A very asleep, gorgeous somebody.

They had shifted a little in their sleep, and Kurt was now lying on his stomach next to him, but his arm was still flung around Blaine's waist, and one of his legs draped across Blaine's.

Blaine couldn't help but smile when he saw him, and he reached over to gently run his fingers through Kurt's tousled hair. Kurt stirred a little bit, but didn't wake, and he nestled further into the pillow.

Blaine stayed for a few minutes, stroking Kurt's hair, before he got an idea. He gently eased himself out of the bed, and out of Kurt's grasp, to which Kurt let out a small whimper.

Blaine leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, which seemed to relax him, and then he made his way down stairs toward the kitchen.

Once there, he began rummaging around to try and find something to make for breakfast. He decided to make some pancakes, since they were fairly simple.

He had made the batter and had made the first round of pancakes, and was pouring the second when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Blaine?"

He turned to see a sleep disheveled Kurt standing in the doorway to the kitchen, and he smiled.

"I—I thought you had gone home, or something," Kurt said, seeming to be truly puzzled as to why Blaine was standing in his kitchen.

"Oh," Blaine said looking at the pancakes and then back at Kurt, "I can leave, if you want,"

"No!" Kurt said hurriedly, "No, I'm… I'm glad you stayed,"

Blaine made his way over to him, and wrapped him up in a hug that he felt Kurt relax into. After holding him for a few minutes, Blaine pulled back and gave Kurt a gentle kiss. When it was over, he looked at Kurt and smiled.

"Good morning."

Kurt giggled, and replied with another, "Good morning."

Blaine gave him a small peck on the lips before he said, "Breakfast is almost ready," and he made his way back over to the stove.

"You made breakfast?" Kurt asked as he went to Blaine's side. Blaine simply nodded as he flipped some of the pancakes.

"It smells great, can I do anything to help?"

"Do you want anything else with your pancakes?"

"I'll cut up some fruit."

They worked in a comfortable silence for a while until Blaine had a hefty plate of pancakes and Kurt had a large bowl of fruit.

They each filled a plate with pancakes and fruit and sat at the table to eat. Their comfortable silence continued as they ate, and was continual until they were almost finished with their meal.

"Kurt, can we talk about what happened last night?" Blaine interrupted the silence, and he could see Kurt tense with the subject matter. He quickly backtracked.

"No, no, Kurt, it meant a lot to me that you trusted me enough to tell me all of that, because it was a big deal. I was just wondering… how come you waited so long to tell me? It seems like if Karofsky hadn't cornered us yesterday, you might have never said anything. I'm not mad, not at all, I was just curious, I guess. Why tell me now?" Blaine finished and looked up into Kurt's searching eyes for a few moments before Kurt averted his gaze, fiddling with his fork on the table.

"Well that's just it, isn't it? There was a reason why they… why _he_ cornered us yesterday. And it was because of me. He has a big target on my back, and he feels like he can try and ruin my life whenever he gets the chance. If it wasn't for me, they probably would have never bothered you. I just don't want you getting mixed up in all of this mess that follows me around. I guess I needed you to know, in case you don't want to deal with all of it. Which I understand…if you don't want to."

Blaine quickly scooted his chair over to be right in front of Kurt's and he pried Kurt's fidgeting hand away from his fork to grasp it in his own, giving it comforting squeezes.

"Kurt, I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't even if I wanted to. You mean too much to me. So, you have a past, who doesn't? That does not define who you are now or make you any less of a person, okay?"

Kurt could feel the tears slowly start to prick in his eyes, but he held his tears back, he had cried enough already. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and he brought his other hand up to stroke along Blaine's cheek, as if to make sure that he was real, and not just some perfect figure of his imagination.

Blaine brought up Kurt's hand he was still holding to his lips to place a gentle kiss on it.

"Come on," he said pulling Kurt up from the kitchen chair, "how about we watch a movie?"

Kurt only nodded as they walked toward the living room.

* * *

Once they were there, Blaine spotted a movie case on the other side of the room and he headed toward it to help Kurt pick out a movie. But before he could make it very far, he felt Kurt grab his hand and pull him back. When he turned around, Kurt cupped his face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Blaine couldn't help but moan a little into the kiss and he wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist. It started out slow and heady, with lazy tongues and long drawn out kisses.

But soon it started to become more desperate, and Kurt started walking them back toward the couch. Kurt sat down and pulled Blaine to him, causing Blaine to sit on top of him, straddling his legs.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked as he started sucking small kisses up and down Kurt's neck.

"So okay," Kurt breathed out.

Blaine moved back up to attach their lips and he willingly accepted the tongue that thrust into his mouth.

He weaved his fingers through Kurt's hair at the back of his neck, and he felt Kurt rubbing his hands along his lower back.

They broke apart when they both needed air, and Blaine went back to his previous task of sucking small kisses along Kurt's neck. He nipped at the spot under Kurt's ear where his jaw ended, and Kurt whimpered and his hips gave a small thrust upward.

Blaine started kissing and sucking his way down Kurt's neck until he reached the collar of his shirt, and he started tugging at it so he could continue his path.

"Can I—" Blaine started to ask, but a quickly cut off by Kurt.

"Anything," he said desperately.

Blaine popped the first button of Kurt's shirt. "Okay?"

"Yes," Kurt breathed out.

Blaine continued his slow trail of kisses and nips down Kurt's chest, unbuttoning each button as he got to it. Eventually, Kurt's shirt was hanging open at his sides and Blaine had practically slipped off the couch.

He was busy trailing his fingers along the waistband of Kurt's pants when he looked back up to see Kurt with his head tilted back and his eyes closed with a blissful look on his face. He slowly leaned back up and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"If you want me to stop, tell me to stop, and I will,"

Kurt only nodded before Blaine slipped off the couch again to kneel between Kurt's legs. He continued to move his fingers along the edge of Kurt's waistband almost soothingly. He started to slowly tug Kurt's pants down to reveal his boxer briefs.

Kurt was starting to breathe heavier as Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's thighs and kissed and sucked along the elastic around his hips.

"Blaine," Kurt panted out, "please, do _something_."

Blaine pulled Kurt's underwear down and wrapped his hand around his cock. Kurt dropped his head back onto the back of the couch with a moan as Blaine started sucking a hickey onto his hipbone.

Blaine started moving his hand up and down and twisting his wrist around him. Kurt was squirming under him and Kurt threaded his fingers through Blaine's curls as he continued to nip at his hip.

Blaine ran his lips over the purple mark one more time before he moved up to cover Kurt's mouth with his own. Kurt moaned again and his hips bucked up into Blaine's hand.

Kurt broke away from the kiss to gasp for breath before he huffed out, "Oh, Blaine, I'm so close. Just – ungh _fuck_ – tighter."

Blaine knelt back down as he tightened his grip and sped up his pace. He kissed the sensitive spot on the inside of Kurt's thigh where it met with his hip. Kurt came with a shout, and Blaine stroked him through it.

After he had caught his breath a little bit, Kurt noticed that Blaine was still kneeling on the floor, just smiling up at him.

"Get up here," he said as he tugged Blaine off the floor and then pushed him down onto the couch and hovered over him. "Your turn."

"Kurt, it's fine, you really don't have to do anything if you don't want t—unghh."

Kurt had quickly pushed his hand inside Blaine's pants under is boxer briefs, and grasped his still hard cock. Blaine began panting as Kurt started moving his hand up and down.

Kurt pushed up Blaine's shirt and ran his other hand over his chest before he leaned in and attached his mouth to one of Blaine's nipples. Blaine cried out and was writhing under him as Kurt sucked and bit at the nub. He moved to the other side as Blaine panted out, "I'm not gonna last, Kurt…oh, don't stop."

Kurt started moving his hand faster, and soon enough Blaine was coming over his fist onto both of their chests.

Kurt collapsed next to Blaine on the couch as they tried to catch their breath.

After a while Blaine mumbled, "Shit…"

Kurt grinned a little and looked up at Blaine, "So much for watching a movie."

Blaine couldn't help but burst into laughter that was contagious enough to soon cause Kurt to laugh along with him.

After they had cleaned up they resumed their spot on the couch and actually watched a movie, cuddling into each other the whole time.

* * *

A/N:

Reviews are greatly appreciated 3


End file.
